Patas Fritas
by Devil Lady Hitokiri
Summary: El más horrible Mary Sue que haya visto, pero bueno. Cuando el mundo cumple la profecía, llegará el momento de renacer, pero ¿y si el destino se equivoca y lo pone del otro lado del poder y lo mata? Solo ellos podrán salvarlos
1. Caso 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son pertenecientes a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner BROS. Y los que desconozcan, a mi..

Por lo pronto este capi, solo habla de personas bien desconocidas. Conózcanlas... Un verdadero merengue de locuras y desventuras!!!

Ahora me callo y please, lean...

**CASO 1**

**Misterios**

-¡Maldición! Las 5:30, ¡oh! 10 minutos más!- una muchacha se escondió tras las cobijas- Es el primer día- Así es, 30 de Agosto, primer día de clases.

Esta pequeña, bueno ni tan pequeña, asiste al 3 semestre del bachiller (escuela Muggle de estudios superiores). Suele ser un poco floja, aunque sea el primer día de clases. Es una muchachita algo relajienta, quisquillosa, se podría decir que es inteligente. Es alta (algo para su edad, 15 años), delgada y no es precisamente la mujer perfecta, no, pero aún así es perseguida por varios chavos (N/a: si, como no). Carismática hasta los huesos, aunque eso no le quite lo enojona, fastidiosa, rezongona y bueno, lo compensa. Escritora por nacimiento, romántica y fiel, eso si, adora a sus amigos. Eh? ¿Su nombre? Ah, su nombre.... Pily

-¿Pues que horas son?- Pily prendió la lámpara de su buró- Oh! Maldita Luz!-Unos perezosos ojos color miel oscuro se cierran tras ver la luz y se vuelve a abrir-¡¡¡qué!!! ¿Las 6:10? No, no, no... Voy a llegar tarde. Primer día y llego tarde. ¡No puede ser!- Cierto, llegará tarde, como siempre.

Trató de vestirse lo más rápido posible, tiene que apurarse. Le quedan 40 minutos para estar lista: desayunada, arreglada, decentemente peinada.

-Oh! Donde he dejado el peine- Esta desesperada- ¿Cómo se supone me voy a peinar si no tengo peine?... Pues uso los dedos Pilar, no tienes de otra- Buena elección, aunque un poco tardada.

15 min. en peinarse, oh oh. El tiempo apremia. Corre presurosa al baño, se lava la cara, lava sus dientes y, bueno, ¿qué hace uno en el baño?. Regresa a su cuarto, algo más despabilada, por el susto y por el agua fría. Es hora de arreglar su cara.

-Pero, que diantres. Solo me pongo la crema, ya no me alcanza el tiempo para nada más-

-Pilar, baja a desayunar o se te hará tarde... ¡¡Y NO TE VAS A IR SIN DESAYUNAR!!- La madre de Pily, es algo, furiosa, pero solo cuando no hacen caso. Aún así, es apreciada en su trabajo y por los vecinos y amigos.

-Voy, voy....- Se escuchan los pasos apurados de Pily bajando las escaleras, corre que corre- Ya estoy aquí, solo deje meto esto a la mochila- Un poco más tranquila se dirige al estudio.

15 para las 7, se hace tarde, muy tarde y aún no ha desayunado y su profe no es muy flexible con los horarios. Será mejor que desayune rápido. Al llegar a la cocina, el desayuno no luce muy apetitoso, huevo con cebolla y leche con chocolate

-Solo se me antoja la leche- Piensa sinceramente- Bueno, a desayunar- Una sonrisa disimulada se presenta en su boca. Su madre le prohibirá salir de casa, hasta que no haya comido todo.

Pily mira el Reloj: 5 para las 7, ya es muy tarde, llegará, ahora si, tarde, definitivo. Así que apura el desayuno lo más rápido que puede. Ups! Un nudo en la garganta, un trago a la leche. No llegará a tiempo, no llegará.

-Termine- Se levanta gustosa, con algo de asco por lo rápido que ha desayunado y corre de nuevo al baño, a lavar sus dientes, otra vez. Sale ahora si, como si la persiguieran- ¡¡Padre!! Apúrele- Apresura a su papá como si el tuviera la culpa de que se le haga tarde.

-Ya voy- Es la respuesta que obtiene- No me apures-

-Llegaré tarde, padre-

-Ok. Ya, ya, camina-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-Ahora, si ya llegue tarde. 7:10. No puede ser- Pily camina apresurada al salón de clases en donde le toca- Que no haya llegado el Profe, que no haya llegado-

Efectivamente, el profe no esta, para su suerte, hoy decidió llegar tarde, suponiendo por ser el primer día. Pobre de Pily

-Genial, casi se me sale el estomago, para que no haya llegado. Ay!! Todo me pasa a mi- Arroja su mochila contra el primer pupitre que localiza vació, cerca de la ventana, le gusta mirar el amanecer.

-Hola Pily, ¿pomo te las pasaste?- Lizeth, amiga de Pily. Una persona muy alegre, espontánea y divertida. En carácter se parece a Pily, enojona, por eso se identifican, se pueden controlar entre ellas. Bajita, un poco rellenita, pero simpática. Inteligente. Sus ojos son de un color café oscuro.

-Bien, parece que bien, aún estoy viva. Si, me las pase muy bien.... Escribí el último capitulo de la historia... Aunque aún no hago el primero-

-Hola, Pily. Ya no saludas ¿verdad?- Ella es Alejandra Vázquez, una muchacha alegre y soñadora. Divertida y con un novio, que no simpatiza mucho, pero solo es carrilla, pura carrilla. Morenita y de ojos oscuros.

-Si, aún saludo, solo que no te había visto- Parece un poco despistada, si, cierto, lo es, pero solo un poquito- Hola Piedra, hola Camacho, hola Elisa, hola Bere- Saluda a todas con un beso en la mejilla. Típico de ella- ¿Cómo se la pasaron?-

-Bueno, aburrida como siempre. Hiciste, bueno, ¿terminaste lo de Conta?- Alejandra Piedra es una muchacha seria pero alegre, respetuosa y una buena compañía. Bajita, en cierto modo, todas las amigas de Pily son más bajitas que ella, delgada y con una mirada soñadora, la hacen una persona muy carismática

-Si, todo, todo. No me querían salir las sumas-

-¿En serio lo hiciste todo? ¿Y te salió?- Esa es Bere. Morenita, simpática, algo irónica, renegada y siempre alegre. Tratando de levantar ánimos.

-Sip, lo hice todo y me salió gracias a Diós. ¿Estudiaron para Química?- Pregunta Pily

-Si, pero no me sé lo del método algebraico, no me sale. No más no me quiere- Dice Lizeth

-A mi nomás no se me da la Química- responde Vázquez

-A ti no se te da nada. Mejor shit- Le responde Lizeth. Siempre tan sincera. Aunque todas se sueltan riendo, ironías de la vida. Y lo bueno, lo aceptan. O al menos eso parece. Jeje.

------------------------

El día, transcurre serenamente. Aunque el nerviosismo por el examen de Química esta latente, no saben nada y la maestra no les ayudo en nada a resolver sus dudas. Parece que a Pily le ira bien, aunque Liz no esta tan segura, igual las demás. Esperemos que los nervios no las traicionen. Aunque el examen ya lo han presentado, aún así queda, el que se sacarán y la maestra no es muy buena onda, por decirlo así.

Será necesario que se preparen, sigue Conta y va a pedir la tarea.

-ups!! NO traje la tarea. No puede ser- Ale Piedra a hecho un descubrimiento en su mochila. La tarea, ñaca ñaca. Y con eso verían que tan bien andan en la materia.

-Ay Ale, y ¿qué le dirás?- Pregunta Camacho

-Pues que se me olvido, la traigo mañana-

Una carcajada general se levanta entre el grupo de amigas. Parece ser que el humor, hoy, anda de buenas. Precisamente es de ahora en adelante, que tendrán que compartir y estar más unidas que nunca. Y disfrutar cada momento de felicidad que tengan, aunque la mayoría vienen de incoherencias.

Lo que no saben nuestras despreocupadas muchachas que no muy lejos de allí, dicho mejor, alguien en un cercano lugar a su salón, las vigila, serenamente. Oculto tras las sombras de los árboles, alguien que pasaría confundido como una persona más del docente, solo por un curiosos detalle, que no es costumbre que los docentes se vistan de gabardina larga y para acabarla negra. Sentado, leyendo algo que parece interesante.

-Hey! Oigan... - le hacen caso- Shit, chicas guapas- mmm.... Parece que no funciona- oh! Bueno, ¡¡Me van a pelar o ¿qué?!!- Ale Piedra parece ser que ha perdido la paciencia

-Ay! Perdón Ale, no te escuchamos- Liz trata de consolar a la pobre de Piedra

-¿Qué nos querías decir, Ale?- Elisa, parece interesada en la opinión de su amiga

-¿Quién es el nuevo profesor que esta sentado en la placita?- Señala el lugar antes mencionado

-¿Quién? ¿El señor de negro que esta leyendo un pergamino?- Pregunta Ale Vázquez

-No Ale, el de azul que esta nadando en la fuente- Lizeth, responde con ironía a la pregunta de Ale- claro que el de negro. ¿Ves a otro señor en la placita?

-Ah! Lo siento-

-Ah! El del pergamino. No sabía de quien hablaban... –Es la respuesta de Pily

-Otra que no sa...- Respondió Lizeth que fue cortada por Pily

- Un momento-Prosigue Pily, haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Liz- ¿es un pergamino? No puede ser ¿Quién usa pergaminos en estas épocas? Estamos en pleno siglo XXI, por favor!!!- Parece ser que Pily encuentra algo extraño en eso

-Ay! Pily, por favor. Esta en todo su derecho de escribir donde quiera. Por favor. No es un pecado leer un pergamino, quizás y es una carta original- Le responde Liz algo indignada por la opinión de su amiga

-Oh! Vamos, ¿una carta original? ¿De quién? ¿De su admiradora secreta? Acaba de entrar, por favor- Parece que Pily esta comenzando a perder los estribos, como es su costumbre- No seas tonta

-Oh! Buena dejalo ser, no es de tu incum...- Comienza decir Liz, pero Piedra interviene

-Pero el pergamino no es el punto. ¿Quién es? ¿Nos va a dar a nosostros? Ya ven que parece ser que nos cambian a la maestra de Química por su salud-

-¿Creen que nos vaya a dar él? Me inspira miedo- Dice Bere, que hasta ahora no había intervenido en la discusión

-¿Y si nos acercamos para verle mejor?- Propone Elisa- Hagamos como que pasamos por ahí y despistadamente le vemos- Y comienza a caminar

-Elisa, esperanos- Dicen todas Siguiendo a la joven

Lentamente y distraídas, comienzan a acercarse al que parece ser, su nuevo profesor. Justo al pasar por en frente de la banca del susodicho, Pily y Ale Piedra deciden voltear al mismo tiempo y oh! Sorpresa, se pegaron en la cabeza, vaya golpe.

-Ay!!!! Tienes la cabeza dura- Dice Ale

-Y tu no te quedas atrás, si me dolió- Responde Pily sobándose la parte delantera de su cabeza, léase Frente- Me mataste la última neurona que me quedaba-

Pero para su desgracia, a parte del golpe, consiguieron que el "nuevo profesor" levantará la cabeza hacia ellas, que estaban justo en frente de ellas, haciendo una mueca que parecía un sonrisa, y con un movimiento rápido de su mano, guardo el "pergamino" que estaba leyendo y recogió su gabardina negra, como escondiendo algo. Pily y Ale se sonrojaron al ver que el "nuevo Profe" les miraba con cara de sorpresa, indignación; la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro se esfumo, tan rápido como vino. La jóvenes solo atinaron a soltar una risa disimulada y prefirieron alejarse rápidamente de all

-¿Pero que les a pasado?- Es la primera frase que dice Camacho, después de una rato de estarse riendo

-Que nos miro muy feo- Contesta Ale Piedra- ¿se fijaron que escondió algo tras su gabardina?-

-Ale, guardo el "pergamino". ¿Qué escondería?- Respondió Pily

-No sé, quizás una pistola y nos viene a matar a todos- Respondió Vázquez

-Ay! Ale, siempre tan optimista- Dicen todas para luego soltar en una nueva batalla de carcajadas, que hicieron que todos los que caminaban por ahí las miraran como unas locas, aunque ya están acostumbradas a esas situaciones.

------------------------

Gracias por leer mi primer Fict, espero y lo hayan disfrutado. Please, Reviews, jitomatazos y jitomatillos, todo se acepta. Se darán cuentas... fue mi primera locura, solo que ahora le hice modificaciones n.n

**Devil Lady Hiokiri**


	2. Caso 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Harry Potter (todos los que aparezcan en este Fict) son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Así doy por entendido que escribo sin ánimo de lucro y solo por puro gusto.

**fairygranger:** me alegro y creo que por ti, subiré este capi y los demás. Ok. Tranqui! No puedo responder por que poco a poco lo sabrás... aunque no andas muy lejos del todo. Gracias por leer. Espero te guste este nuevo capitulo!! MUCHAS GRACIAS

Ok. "_abcdef" _entre comillas y letra inclinadita es una voz rara!!! Jeje, ya sabrán quien es!!... _abcdef... _Letra inclinadita, pensamientos o en su defecto llamadas telefónicas.

CASO 2

**_¿A qué le tienes miedo?_**

Tras haber tenido un día lleno de locuras, sorpresas y bueno, pasar una que otra vergüenza, la bolita de amigas se separa para ir cada una a su respectivo hogar, hay mucha tarea que hacer y, bueno, hace hambre. Aunque todas llevan una idea parecida en la cabeza ¿quién es él? Quizás ansiosas por saber quien diantre es o si será el nuevo Titular de Química, se retiran a casa para esperar el nuevo día.

-Quizás es un padre de familia que vino a hablar con algún profe y se sentó en la plaza a esperarlo- Fueron los primeros pensamientos de Pily.

-_Pero es imposible. ¿Qué padre de familia se sienta en la plaza? Ninguno, todos esperan en las oficinas, sobre todo en Servicios Escolares y ay te encargo, que tu salón esta al lado, eh?_- Un voz contesta en su cabeza.

-Me vale, tengo que averiguar quien es... Porque que sea el nuevo profesor de Química, no lo creo, es imposible, nos pondrían a Aranda o a otro. Un nuevo profe, no lo creo, aparte tiene cara de amargado-

-_Pero siempre eres tan incrédula ¿verdad? Siempre tienes que llevar la contraria. Bien te lo dice Liz, pero no, ay vas tu de Doña Meche a meter las narizotas. Nunca aprenderás-_

-No, llevar la contraria, no. Solo que no me parece profe de química. Tiene cara de amargado y de que como que odia a todo el que se le para en frente-

-_Y dale con lo de amargado ¿y si le duele el estomago, eh? Y que, a lo mejor es profe de otra materia. No precisamente la de Química, tu lo que quieres es que te quiten a la que tienes ahorita, si no te conozco mosco- _

-Quizás si, quizás no, pero eso de vestirse de negro, no creo que sea un darketo, alguien grande de dark? Osea, por favor! Hello! No lo creo....-

-_Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero ¿y si guarda luto? Ah! Verdad. No pensaste en eso, como siempre. Usa la cabeza muchacha, piensa!-_

-Oh, bueno, pero no me inspira confianza-

Ring, ring- Suena el Celular, caramba, quien le llamará a estas horas

-Ring, ring-

_-mmm.. Pily, contesta, el celular no se contesta solo.-_

-Bueno?-

-_Hola, mi amor ¿Cómo has estado?-_ Se oye una voz, un hombre, una voz muy linda, se diría, pues Pily ha puesto un gran sonrisa con solo escucharlo.

-Muy bien, mi corazón y tú?-

-_También bien, chiquita. Bueno, solo te hablaba para decirte que hoy si voy. Como a las 8_-

-Ok. Como ha las 8-

-_Te amo, mi niña. Bye- _Y colgó.

------------------------------------------

-jajajaja! ¿cómo que el de azul que nadaba en la fuente? Pero si en la fuente apenas cabe un persona toda doblada- Jonnhy es un chavo inteligente, algo sarcástico, enojón, pero sin embargo fiel y romántico. Alto, delgado, de ojos oscuros, cafés, mirada profunda y cautivadora, un problema, usa lentes y prácticamente esta ciego. Pero eso no es ningún impedimento para él. Es novio de Pily. Y vaya que parecen tortolitos.

-Si, ya vez como es de sarcástica Liz. Siempre resaltando lo más obvio- Pily parece también muy divertida con la historia- Pero lo curiosos es, que iba de negro y tenía cara de no te me acerques basura. Y huy!! Deba miedo-

-Vaya, curioso, curioso. A lo mejor es un asesino en serie, y esta viendo a quien va a matar, para seguirlo hasta un lugar desolado, donde no haya mucha luz, para luego sacar una daga y apuñalarlo por la espalda, si, hasta que se desangre y luego se baña en la sangre de su víctima y se lo comienza a comer parte por parte, y lo disfruta con una sonrisa... Que bonito ¿no?- Termina diciendo Jonnhy

-Mejor lo dejamos en que no sabemos quien es. Y no, no es bonito, bueno si se come a Jessica si es bonito, así la quita del camino, y uy!! El mundo es feliz!!- Pily parece un moco conmovida por lo dicho por su novio, pero sabiendo que la niña tiene gustos medio sadistas...

-------------------------------------

-Ay, las 6:00, que flojera!- Y es el cuento de nunca acabar con Pily. El tercer día de clases y aún tiene flojera de levantarse

Y siguió su rutina diaria. Despabilarse, vestirse, peinarse, arreglarse, desayunar y salir derecho a la escuela, como el día anterior. Y llegó tarde a la primera hora, aunque el profe, la dejo entrar. Se sentó en un pupitre cerca de la ventana, como siempre y observo el cielo, hoy tenía un curioso color.

-La sangre- Fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca

-¿Que dices?- Pregunto Piedra, quien era la persona que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo

-Sangre, creo que alguien murió hoy en la mañana o en la noche-

-Estás loca mujer, ya alucinas gente muerta, tú!- Dice Liz, atrás de ella – Neta Pily, ya no fumes de esa antes de venirte, aún es muy temprano-

-Liz, yo puro zacate verde, pa k' dure!- Contesta Pily divertida.

-Pily, no te conozco- Contesta Piedra tapándose los ojos con una mano en ademán de "no te veo, no me ves".

-En serio, el cielo esta rojo, míralo!- Recrimna Pily

-Osea, te fijas? Luego, luego cambia el tema esta loca- Dice Liz aguantando la risa.

-¿No has escuchado que cuando hay un amanecer rojo, sangre se ha derramado? O era que iba a nevar?- Dice Pily con aires de pensativa.

-"_Hoy alguien murió, y es especialmente alguien de tu raza. Únete a mi, y haz que cesen esas muertes. Unámonos y evita que mueran más"-_

-Muerte, ¿morirán más?- Pily no sabe quien le esta hablando. Pero sabe que le da seguridad, sabe que dice la verdad, sería bueno dejarle hablar

-Oigan, Pily habla sola- Dice Vazquez entre susurros.

-"_Entiendes rápido, si nos unimos, obtendrá poder y gloria, tendrás lo necesario para evitar que mueran más, detendrás al que las esta causando, lo detendrás y serás glorificada como salvadora_"-

-¿Salvadora? No te entiendo, explícate. ¿Alguien de mi raza?-

-Es que lo que tu no sabes, es que Pily es ventrílocua- Dice Bere dudando.

-_"Si, alguien como tú. Y yo sé quien fue el causante de ellas. únete a mi.-_

-¿Y cómo llegaré ante ti?-

-No, no, que ventrílocua ni que nada, Pily es ta loca- Contesta Liz tangentemente.

_-"Mandaré a alguien a por ti, a uno de mis vasallos. No tardará en llegar. Síguele y escúchame siempre"_-

-Si me uno a ti, me dirás quien es el bastardo asesino?-

-_"Si, claro que sí. No temas. Yo te ayudaré. Solo espéralo"_-

-Lo esperaré-

-----------------------------------

-Buenas tardes-

-Buenas tardes profesor Kingleys-

-¿Buenas tardes? Pero si...- Pily es sacada de su ensimismamiento por la repentina aparición del profesor Kingleys, miró su reloj- Oh! Pero si son las 12:45, pero que rápido pasa el tiempo- Miró su horario que esta en la parte posterior de su libreta- Vaya, estamos en Lectura, ¿pero en qué se me fue el tiempo?-

-Profesora, ¿me permitiría a una de sus alumnas?-

-Claro profesor Kingelys ¿a quién busca?-

-A la señorita que esta con el libro en las manos. La de la chamarra roja-

-Ejem- la profesora se aclaro la garganta- ¿cuál de las nueve?- Una risita en forma de murmullo se disperso por toda el aula

-Le-he-dicho -- parece que el profesor Kingleys pierde la paciencia muy rápido- que la de la chama...- Vaya, se dio cuneta de su error- la señorita del fondo- terminó resignado

-Ah! Esta bien. Pilar salga-

Un abucheo general retumbo en el salón, respecto a que un profesor buscará a una alumna y sobre todo, el nuevo profesor, uy!. No es algo muy particular en la institución, en realidad es extraño, muy extraño.

Pily algo extrañada se levanto de su pupitre, ignorando los murmullos que susurraban los demás tras la repentina "aparición" del profesor; caminando con pasos desconfiados se dirige hacia el profesor que esta en la entrada.

-_Pero si es el señor que estaba en la plaza el Lunes, es el mismo. La misma mirada. La reconozco. Esa frialdad en sus ojos- _Pensó Pily con rapidez -_¿qué habré hecho?_- Pero sigue caminando

-Sígame, por favor- Dijo mientras giraba a la izquierda y seguía por el pasillo. La voz del hombre es neutra, serena y fría

-Le ha enviado él ¿verdad?-

El profesor se detuvo en seco, qué sabía esa niña de que lo habían enviado. Era imposible, se encargaron de que no supiera. Él mismo se había encargado de averiguarlo, de que ella no supiese nada, absolutamente nada sobre él, sobre su misión. Era completamente imposible.

-Veo que ya sabes- La voz del profesor titubeó, parece que esta nerviosos- mucho mejor. Así nos evitamos tantos problemas-

-¿Por qué esta tan nervioso? Su misión es llevarme ante él, supongo-

-Pero ¿de qué hablas?- El profesor empezaba a mostrar más nerviosismo, su mirada paso de ser fría a preocupada

-Me dijo que le siguiera-

-Ssi, eso he dicho- Titubeo el profesor

-No, usted no, su maestro-

-_¿Su maestro? Mi maestro... ¿qué sabe esta niño? ¿cuánto sabe? ¿por qué sabe de la existencia de mi maestro? ¿Sabrá que esto se hace por su bien?- _La mente de Kingleys trabajaba al 100

-¿De qué maestro hablas?- Respondió el profesor, tratando de ocultar su ligero nerviosismo al enterarse de que Pily sabía de la existencia de su maestro, él cual le aseguró que no sabría nada, y él mismo se encargo de reafirmarlo- Yo te he dicho que me sigas: soy el sustituto del laboratorista- Tenía que evitar que supiera más de lo que ya sabía. No era conveniente.

-¡Esa Pily!- Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Quién... – No pudo terminar la frase- Ah! Hola Jazz!

- Ándele, la castigaron- Jazz es un joven amable, sensible, tierno, carismático, alegre, que su sola presencia irradia calma y comprensión, un poco berrinchudo e infantil, pero sin embargo, es muy amigo de Pily. Aunque Jazz vaya un curso más arriba, en 5to. Se lleva muy bien con las amigas de ella. Es alto, delgado, guapo, de una tez moreno-pálido, sus ojos expresan ternura e irradian energía, siendo de un color casi negro, oscuros, oscuros, como la noche. Asechado por varias jovencitas, que odian a Pily, por pasar demasiado tiempo con él y un cierto rumor de que ellos dos andan de novios. Lo que sabemos, no es cierto. Vaya lió.

-No se detenga, señorita- Interrumpió el profesor

-Te veo al rato Jazz- Y siguió al nuevo profesor- _tengo que averiguar más. Desde que este hombre llego al salón, no pude averiguar más. Ya no sé a comunicado. Es como si le temiera. Pero si es su vasallo-_

Al llegar al laboratorio, el profesor le mostró la práctica que realizarían, le explicó y le entregó lo que parecía el cuestionario que tenía que realizar con las conclusiones obtenidas

-que todos sus compañeros saquen copias- Dijo el profesor señalando las hojas que anteriormente le había entregado- Puede retirarse-

-¿Por qué pidió que viniera yo y no el jefe de grupo?-

-No le interesa. Retírese en este mismo momento- al parecer la pregunta le cayó como balde de agua fría. Se punso tenso- ¡¡Le he dicho que se retirara!!- Pily pudo notar, el nerviosismo, pero seguían dos horas de laboratorio. Ya averiguaría más... Y siguió las instrucciones del ahora actual laboratorista

-_Vaya, pergamino. ¿Qué se piensa? ¿Qué la copiadora saca copias de un pergamino, sin que quede oscura? Pilar, es una fotocopiadora, saca todo.- _Pensó Pily mientras se dirigía al aula donde se localizaba su grupo en estos momentos.

---------------------------------------------

Del otro lado del mundo, en Inglaterra, el mismo día (desde en la mañanita)

Un ojiverde abría sus somnolientos ojos. Harry Potter... Es un muchacho diferente a las personas habitan en la casa donde vive... El es un mago. Un joven alto, guapo, fornido tras las últimas peleas. Con 16 años cumplidos ya, hoy empezará a cursar el 6to año en su colegio, el colegió Howgarts de Magia y Hechizería. Pero lo que lo diferencia de sus amigos... El fue marcado por su enemigo. Conocido en su mundo como "el niño que vivi", tras haber vencido al señor oscuro 4 veces, pero no del todo, es considerado la salvación de la raza, tanto muggle como maga. Despertado por el ruido que hacia una diminuta bola de pelos dando vueltas como loca en el techo de su habitación

-¿Pero qué...?- el ojiverde no termino la frase, sabía que era- Pig. ¡Callate! Vas a despert...- Pero

-¡MUCHACHO, CALLA ESA COSA!- Bramó Vernon Dursley, el tío de Harry, apareció tras abrir la puerta de un golpe, que hizo que esta rebotara con un sonido sordo- ¡NO QUIERO COSAS DE... DE TU MUNDO RARO!- La familia Dursley odiaba a Harry, se podría decir, por ser, como ellos lo llamaban, extraño y... diferente

-Pero, no he estado haciendo ruido- Se defendió Harry- acabo de despertar-

-¡No quiero oír un solo ruido más! ¿TE HA QUEDADO CLARO?- Bramó Vernon

-Pero, aquí no har n...- Harry intentaba defenderse

-¿TE QUEDO CLARO?-

-Pero...- De nuevo comenzó a defenderse, pero tras ver la cara de su tío, decidió que lo mejor era resignarse- Sí tío, nada de ruido-

Tío Vernon salió de la habitación hecho una furia, mientras este aprovechaba para quitar el pergamino que la lechuza llevaba atado ala pata y la echaba a volar. Buscó sus, hasta ahora olvidados, anteojos sobre su mesita de noche y se los puso. Desenrollo el pergamino y leyó:

_Hola Harry_

_Mi padre dijo que vamos a ir por ti a las 9, para que estes listo eh? No importa que tus tíos se opongan, a esa hora pasaremos por ti. Apúrate_

_Ron_

Harry se sorprendió y alegro al mismo tiempo, pensó que ya lo habían olvidado, pero no importaba ya, se reuniría con sus amigos, con la familia Weasley, con su amigo Ron y con Hermione.

-Pero ¿en qué pasarán por mi? Si vienen por la red flu, tengo que desbloquear la chimenea- Pensó Harry- Bueno, tengo que destrabarla- Recogió todas sus cosa: los libros, los pergaminos, y algunos artilugios que tenía en la tabla suelta de debajo de su cama. Pasarían por el a las 9 y ya eran las 8:15. A darse prisa.

Harry bajo a la sala, arrastrando su baúl de Howgarts, pesado como siempre, que dejo al pie de la escalera y se dirigió a la cocina a comer algo. Aunque, como ya lo sospechaba, Dudley ya estaba sentado, la ballenita, como le había apodado en el verano... Estaba más gordo que antes; ya estaba desayunando, atragantándose. Se sentó en la mesa y tía Petunia le sirvió un huevo revuelto y un vaso de agua. Se le veía un poco tensa, quizás por la inesperada llegada de Pig.

-Viene la familia Weasley por mí, a las 9. Tengo que desalojar la chimenea- Dijó Harry firmemente, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba

-¿Por la chimenea?- Dijó Petunia en un hilo de voz. Seguro recordando lo que paso hace dos años

-Supongo-

-No quiero que tarden mucho. A las 9:30 llega un gran cliente para la Compañía. No quiero nada de anormales en mi casa. Queda claro-

- No te preocupes- Harry apuró su desayuno y se dirigió a la chimenea, apartando los objetos que obstruían el agujero en la pared. Se sentó y esperó en un sillón a que dieran las 9. Y fue muy pronto.

Tirirín, tirirín. El timbre de la casa son

-Ya llegaron y tu, todavía estas aquí- Dijo tió Vernon- No quiero ninguna demostración de tus anormalidades frente a los invitad...- Vernos cay

-Buenas tardes, supongo que es usted el tío de Harry, si no mal recuerdo- Era el señor Weasley, venían por el en coche.

-Usted.-Vernon se apartó de su camino y volteó hacia Harry, parecía que la amenaza que le habían dado en la estación el día que llego del colegio, se la había tomado en serio- ¿qué esperas? ¿Qué te cargue yo?-

Harry se apuro a levantarse, no quería que su tío se enojara y empezara a gritar como un loco. Ron salió detrás de su padre, ayudó a Harry con su baúl. Afuera les esperaba un carro que, Harry supuso, se lo habían prestado del ministerio para ir por él a casa de los tíos. No le importó, dentro de poco estaría de nuevo en Howgarts, de nuevo en casa. Curiosamente, solo habían ido El Señor Weasley, Remus, que estaba dentro del carro, sentado y Ron. No sé despidió, ya que en cuanto estuvo completamente fuera de la casa, Vernon cerró la puerta.

El trayecto a Londres, a la estación King Cross fue aburrida, no hablaron de nada. Harry supuso que no sería bueno empezar un interrogatorio sobre los últimos movimientos de Lord Oscuro. Sabía que no habían sucedido ataques a muggles por la noticias que lograba escuchar del televisor, pero necesita saber los últimos movimientos de la Orden, que pretendía. Harry miraba a Ron constantemente y este, solo se limitaba a negar con la cabeza. ¿Qué ocultaban? Miraba a Remus y este pareceía no estar en este mundo, hundido en sus pensamientos. Se pregunto cómo le habría sentado la partida de Sirius...

-Siruis- y un suspiro se salió de su boca

Cuanto lo extrañaba, cuanto desearía poder volver a estar con él, poder regresar el tiempo, pero sería fuerte, primero por él, por sus amigos, por él, por Siruis por el amor que le tenía como si fuese un padre para él. Lo necesitaba.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Trataba de ser fuerte, pero cuando lo recordaba, no podía evitarlo. Lo extrañaba tanto... extrañaba aquellos ojos azules, extrañaba a su padrino

Llegaron a la estación y tras haber pasado la barrera del anden 9 y ¾. Se encontró de nuevo en su mundo, se encontró de nuevo con la magia, con sus compañeros de clase, de casa y por desgracia, con Slytheryns. A lo lejos, pudo divisar unas cabezas rojas. Era el resto de la familia Weasley y como creía, Fred y George ya no asistirían a Howgarts. Se acerco y les saludo, también estaba Hermione. Tras haberse despedido y escuchar algunos consejos... Subieron al tren y buscaron un cubículo vació, como siempre, casi al final del tren, en el último vagón.

El tren emprendió la marcha. Como a las 12 paso el carrito de la comida, compraron varios bocadillos (pasteles de calabaza, grageas de todos los sabores y ranas de chocolate). Y volvió el habitual silencio que se había formado entre ellos, de vez en cuando roto por el paso de las hojas del libro que Hermione leía en esos momentos, Ron jugaba con sus naipes explosivos y Harry, prácticamente, no hacia nada.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Harry?-

Harry se sobresaltó, no esperaba esa pregunta. Saliendo de su ensimismamiento levanto la cabeza para ver a quien pertenecía esa voz

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Era Hermione, aún contemplando el libro es sus manos

-¿Cómo me encuentro de qué? ¿De estar abandonado todas las vacaciones? ¿O de qué ni siquiera se acodaron de mi cumpleaños?- Harry contestó cortésmente, tratando de disimular su enojo.

-Bueno, Dumbledore, dijo que...- Ron trato de excusarse

-¿Dumbledore dijo? ¿Qué a caso no les importo que estuviera solo? ¿No les importo que pensará que me habían olvidado? Solo por que Dumbledore dijo- Harry estaba ya casi fuera de sus casillas

-Harry, Dumbledore prefirió que sería mejor, así Voldemort no podría saber nada de ti- Hermione comenzó a decir- pero yo no te pregunte eso. Yo solo quería saber como te encontrabas después de... después de lo de... de la muerte de Sirius- Concluyo Hermione tímidamente.

-Ah! Les importa como estoy por eso- La mirada de Harry se ensombreció. No le gustaba hablar de eso. Habría tratado de olvidar no solo por que le dolía, si no por que sabía que no lograría revivirlo con seguir recordándolo, todo era inútil y él quería dejarlo descansar- Estoy bien-

El transcurso de la tarde paso rápidamente. Cuando Harry reacciono, el tren comenzaba a aminorar el paso hasta que se detuvo en la estación de Hogsmeade. Harry se apresuró a ponerse su túnica negra, con el emblema de Gryffindor. Él, Ron y Hermione descendieron del tren y se unieron a la muchedumbre de alumnos que se dirigían a los carruajes que los llevarían al castillo.

Se subieron a uno, junto con una muchacha que no sabían quien era. Prefirieron mantener el silencio todo el transcurso. Harry, aún trataba de asimilar sus pensamientos ¿Si Sirius estuviera con él?. Ron y Hermione, decidieron que sería mejor dejar a Harry, no preguntarle nada y dirigirle la palabra, solo lo necesario. Querían dejarlo pensar. Que se calmara. Le hablarían hasta el día siguiente, solo si él quería.

Los carruajes se detuvieron, bajaron y se encaminaron a la gran entrada, las puertas de roble. Entraron y se dirigieron al comedor. Adornado con velas flotantes, y el techo dejaba ver el cielo que se había esa noche, una noche tranquila, estrellada y con una hermosa Luna menguante. Las puestas del comedor se abrieron por segunda vez y entro la profesora McGonagall seguida de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, jóvenes asustadizos y nerviosos.

Harry pensó que serían perfectos para las malicias de Malfoy, hablando de él- ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Qué raro que no nos halla molestado en el tren-

-¿Decías algo Harry?- Preguntó Hermione, tratando de entablar una conversación

-No, nada...-

La selección siguió como todo los años. La canción del sombrero seleccionador fue mejor que lo demás años, siempre se superaba a sí mismo. Luego vino la selección de los nuevos alumnos.

-Después de oír su nombre pasaran al frente, se sentaran en el taburete y se colocaran el sombrero hasta que les designe una casa- Dijo la profesora

-Aguilera Hinglouw, Jenny

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!-

-Cangas Timjmen, Grithian

-¡GRYFFINDOR!-

-Jimhold Pataki. Amauri

-¡SLYTHERIN!-

Y así, la selección prosiguió hasta que el último alumno Thomas Zhicthen Meroyoung fue elegido para Ravenclaw. Después Dumbledore dio su discurso habitual

-Bueno, sean bienvenidos al nuevo curso, primero una cosa, para los de nuevo ingrese les digo que la entrada al bosque prohibido, mmm... como dice su nombre, esta prohibido, así mismo les recuerdo a los de 5to año que en este ciclo se realizaran los TIMOs y a los de 7mo. los EXTASIS. También es de mi gusto presentarles a un nuevo profesor que estará con nosotros durante un tiempo, supliendo la vacante de Pociones, ya que el profesor Snape no se presento y no tengo ni la remota idea de donde anda, me permito presentarles al profesor Kaleophe Seade Kistong. Otra noticia: los partidos de Quidditch serán suspendidos hasta nuevo aviso- Un murmullo general se levanto de las cuatro mesas- Y bueno, disfruten la cena. ¡A comer!- Se sentó y comenzó a comer. Los alumnos lo imitaron.

-¿Por qué Snape no estará?- Pregunto Harry

-Quizás ya se murió, eso sería bueno- Respondió Ron

-Ron, por favor. No digas eso- Le replico Hermione

-Pego fi ef lo quef qui'go- Dijo Ron con la boca llena de pastel de carne

- Sería grandiosos que ya no nos diera clase, Pero ya dijo Dumbledore que solo durante un tiempo- hablo Harry

-Bueno, eso sí, que no nos diera sería grandioso- Ahora si Hermione estaba de acuerdo.

-Y si Snape no regresa?- Interrogo Neville.

-Para ti sería la gloria Neville!- contesto Ron

-Quizás como dijo Dumbledore, por un tiempo... Pero ¿Y si jamás vuelve? Lo más probable es que ande en una de esas cosas- Dijo Hermione pensativa.

-No creo que se muera... es un elemento importante para nuestro bando- susurro Harry- No les conviene matarlo, perderían información valiosa-

Todos siguieron comiendo, terminaron y se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Pachecos de azúcar- Dijo Hermione

-Así es, jovencita, adelante. La señora Gorda se giro sobre sus talones y les dejo entrar

Harry, no tenía ganas de hablar, era Miércoles y mañana comenzarían las clases. Quería estar solo. Así que se dirigió a su dormitorio sin siquiera despedirse y se acostó en su cama adorselada y se quedó dormido.

------------------------------------------

-Oye, la clase de ese nuevo profesor, Kingleys, creo se llamaba-

-_Se llama, Pily, aún no se ha muerto-_

-Bueno, se llama Kingleys, ¿no crees que es muy estricto Liz?-

-_Sip, y ¿no te diste cuenta que ni siquiera sabe prender un mechero?-_

-Liz, por favor! Pensó que era un caldero! Quería usar donde hechas el alcohol, de matraz. En mi mesa quiso echar el cromo con el ácido sin fijarse que había alcohol dentro. ¿Qué le pasa?-

_-¿En serio? Jajajajaja! Que se metió antes de dar la clase, en serio-_

-No se... Te digo que es raro y extraño el tipo. Creo que nos pusieron a un laboratorista peor del que ya teníamos, aquel que se daba aires de sabiondo y ni siquiera tenía idea de que era lo que hacíamos-

-_jajaja. Tienes toda la razón. ¿Y qué crees que nos ponga a hacer mañana? ¿Una loción para que las plantas huelan bien? Por que lo que hicimos hoy, eso de la Revilitación, de plano, ¿eso qué tiene que ver con el alcohol etílico?-_

-Liz. Será mejor que te acuerdes, por que creo que va a venir en el examen y no sé que tenga que ver. Creo que esta loco o viene de otro planeta-

-Jajajaja- Rieron ambas

-_Bueno, espero que mejoré, por que si no, no la vamos a curar de la risa con ese hombre-_

_- _Jeje... Creo que ya lo estamos haciendo! Bueno mujer te de dejó, que... qu... haaayy! Lo siento. Que ya me estoy durmiendo. Nos vemos mañana-

-_Bueno, Adiós.-_

Y colgaron. Ambas amigas sabían que tendrían que darle una ayudadita al nuevo laboratorista, sobre todo si no quería que fuera la burla de la escuela. Pero Pily sabía que tenía que saber algo referente a lo que le dijo el maestro, y si era su discípulo ¿por qué trataba de negarlo? ¿Era él?

------------------------------------------

Bueno... El capitulo llego hasta aquí... Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. Se aceptan Jitomatazos, calabazazos, Piedras no por que duelen... En fin, lo que quieran opinar!!! Reviews, please!!!

**Devil Lady Hitokiri**


	3. Caso 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada, absolutamente nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es de J. K. Rowling.

Disculpen por la tardanza, tuve un bloqueo mental de prácticamente muchos días, y la verdad, batalle. Pero al final, salió todo casí solito.

**Fayregranger: **Pero no llores!! Que gusto que te haya gustado el capi... Me da gusto que sientas que son como tus amigas, la intención es poner a una persona esencial en la vida de todos, al lado de la protagonista para que entre en razón, es como Ron y Hermione con Harry... Se entiende?? Bien, ejem... tu insistencia me hizo hacer esto así que ya dejarás de sufrir acerca del profesor, pero no me mates cuando te enteres, vale?... hummm.... y una sorpresita para Hermy, jejeje. Besos, espero te guste la actualización!

De una vez aviso

"....." Es un pensamiento del personaje, en este cap. De Pily, en especial. Aunque también de los demás personajes

..._papara papa_... Es la voz dentro de la cabecita de Pily, creo que ya saben quien es y sino, esta vez se los digo. Ñaca, ñaca, ñaca, ñaca

**CASO 3**

¿Me lo jurarías ante un altar?

"Pero ¿por qué rayos no me quiere decir nada?"- Los pensamientos de Pily volaban es su mente. Era increíble como había visto el miedo reflejado en los ojos del hombre.-"El nombramiento de su maestro le hizo temblar. Acaso ¿tan malo podía llegar a ser su maestro? Pero, era una voz que sonaba calmada, algo tosca pero amable"- Intentaba comprender cada palabra, gesto y movimiento de su nuevo profesor- "Es tan extraño, tan... tan... tan diferente... Es alguien tan distinto. No comprendo ¿por qué inteta ocultarse?"-

-Es un cobarde- las palabras salieron de su boca- No tiene ni idea de lo grande que es esa persona. Es un traidor-

Pily se durmió con esos pensamientos dándole vueltas en su cabeza. Necesita pruebas y las conseguiría, fuese lo que fuera. Cada interrogante, cada duda, se las respondería por las buenas o por las malas.

- _Así se piensa _-

El siguiente día comenzó absolutamente normal. Tras haber batallado en levantarse, Pily trató de arreglarse, aunque le fue prácticamente imposible ya que estaba más dormida que despierta. Pero sabiendo, su cuarto es de un col rila, su color favorito y siempre le da ánimos para empezar su día. Las horas que siguieron en la escuela fueron completamente aburridas, comenzando por su clase de Orientación Juvenil, vaya lío, en primera por que a ella no le interesa nada que Fulanita haya terminado con Perenganito, solo por que no le puso atención; luego su clase de Idiomas, en donde les asesoraban en Inglés, pero para Pily y sus amigas, no era necesario, ya lo dominaban bien; luego tocó el turno de la clase de Biología, siempre tan aburrida. Un sopor se apoderaba de su clase a esa hora, adiaban al profe de Biología, quien se dedicaba a hablar, hablar y hablar y hablar.

Las diez de la mañana y toca laboratorio de Química

-Bien, toca laboratorio- Dijo Liz

-Si, y ahora no se me olvido la bata- Comienza la platica Camacho

-... Con el nuevo profesor...- Pily parecía ida, no estaba a del todo atenta últimamente, bueno desde ayer. Parecía que su mente no reaccionaba a los acontecimientos que se sucedían a su alrededor. O al menos eso parecía

-Si, el nuevo profesor. Pily parece intrigada con el nuevo laboratorista ¿Qué le habrá dicho ayer?- Ale Piedra pensaba y hablaba

-No sé si se fijaron. Pero cuando salimos ayer del laboratorio Pily parecía absorta en su cabeza y comenzó a discutir con el laboratorista. Como que lo odia- Dijo Vázquez

-No lo creo. Si lo odiara lo miraría como mira a la Polla- Reflexiono Elisa

-Cierto- Contesto Liz. Una carcajada se levantó entre las Amigas, recordando a la Polla. Ciertamente, estaba para reírse, la pobre. Con unas simples palabras, se había ganado la enemistad de todas, y principalmente de Pily.

-"Le odia, de eso estoy segura, lo odia y mucho. ¿Por qué se tensa cuando le pronuncio? Si, lo odia o le tiene miedo, es un traidor. Debería de saberlo su maestro- Pensaba Pily- "NO creo que sea tan malo..."-

-_No, no soy malo pequeña. Solo soy estricto. Si queremos vencer hay que ser_ _disciplinados_- De nuevo aquella voz, la de antes.

-"Ah! Hola. Por fin te presentas. Tengo muchas cosas de que hablarte y otras que preguntarte"-

-_Ya lo suponía. ¿Ya te han ido a buscar_?-

-"Si, ya me encontraron. Y precisamente de ello quería hablar. Es un maldito... No me quiere decir nada"-

-_Un maldito lo es, pero llego antes de lo planeado. Se dio prisa_-

-"Si se dio prisa o no, ese no es mi problema. Solo digo que no me contesta lo que suelo preguntarle"-

_-¿Qué quieres saber pequeña? Te ayudaré. Dile que lo mando yo, Lord Volvemort. Te escuchará y pondrá toda la atención que quieras-_

-"¿Ese es tu nombre?"-

-_Si. No te sorprendas si algunos tiemblan al escuchar mi nombre. Es normal que me odien. Lo entiendes ¿verdad?-_

-"Claro que lo entiendo. Te temen por que eres justo. Eres importante. Te admiro ¿sabes?"-

-_No, no alardes tanto - _Esta ya calló, pensó para sus adentros aquella voz_- Si, soy grande y justo, pero no lo creen así-_

-"Por eso tu discípulo te tiene miedo. Le hable de ti y comen..."

-¡Señorita! ¡Señorita...-Comenzó el profesor algo irritado mirando a Pily que no parecía interesada en lo más mínimo en la clase

-Ordaz, Profe, Ordaz- Le dijo Vázquez

-¡SEÑORITA ORDAZ! ¡SEÑORITA ORDAZ, LE ESTOY HABLANDO!-

-"zo a temblar. Note el miedo en sus ojos, en su voz ¿por qué te teme?"-

_- Eso es imposible. Es uno de mis más fiele.._

-¡SEÑORITA ORDAZ! ¡¿LE INTERESARÍA PONER ATENCI"N?!- El profesor Kingleys comenzaba a perder la paciencia, si es que la podía perder más

_-...s vasallos_-

-"Yo digo que es un traidor. ¿Tu más fiel vasallo? No lo parece, insisto. Presiento que te va a traer muchos problemas"-

-_Solo eso me faltaba, que mi más leal vasallo, me traicione y se...-_

-" Si no es que es un traidor desde antes"-

-_Vaya a... ¿Traidor desde antes? No, él siempre es fiel. A menos de que... Oh.. no puede ser. Pero si me entero, verá la que espera. Nadie me traiciona sin recibir castigo alguno- _La voz sonaba enojada, muy enojada.

-¡SEÑORITA ORDAZ!- El profesor ya prácticamente gritaba. Se dirigió a paso raudo hacia el asiento de Pily, con su gabardina (que hoy la llevaba hasta la rodilla) ondeando detrás de él- ¡SEÑORITA, ME ESTA HACIENDO PERDER- La sujeto del brazo- LA- la giró hacia él, para poder tenerla cara a cara- PA-CIEN...- Call

-"Así se habla, tie...- Pily fue sacada de su conversación, por algo o alguien que la sujetaba con fuerza –Ay! Duele- Dijo mientras levantaba la mirada y se encontró con la cara del profesor. Con aquellos ojos tan fríos. Algo estaba diciendo, pero calló al verla cara a cara- "¿Y a este que le pasa?"-

El profesor tuvo que callar tras la sorpresa llevada. Los ojos de la jovencita, no eran los mismos. -"Es él"- pensó Kingleys –"Pero ¿por qué? Se supone que no haría nada. No confía en mí ¿o qué? Pero se supone que deberías de estar en otro lado Kingleys"-

Pily comenzaba a enfadarse, más no seguía el ejemplo de su maestro, gritar. "¿Por qué no dice nada? Grrrr... Estaba apunto de decirme como le castigaría a un traidor y este viene y me interrumpe ¿Me quiere decir algo? Digalo ya!!! Me hace perder el tiempo" Pensaba. Le desesperaba que la mirará y sobre todo, de esa manera tan fea. Como si quisiera leer su mente.

-¿Me quería decir algo, Profesor?-

-¿Por qué no ha puesto atención a la clase?-

-"AH! ¿Por eso me interrumpe? Grrrrr...."- Porque estaba en lago más interesante ...- Miró la pizarra- Una destilación de una solución acuosa: Agua y Alcohol. Lo he hecho miles de veces- Dijo sin preocupaciones

-Ah! ¿Más interesante? ¡Aquí nada es más interesante, ni importante que la clase, se-ño-ri-ta!- La última palabra la recalc

-Eso dice ahora, pero su maestro le castigará lindo y bonito-

-Y dale con eso ¿Hablabas con él?- Trataba de que en su voz no se notará su nerviosismo- Pues que lastima, porque aquí el único maestro ¡SOY YO!-

-Eso no es lo que dice...- Se aclaro la garganta y dijo en un susurro, lo suficientemente alto para que le escuchará el profesor -... Voldemort-

Y dio justo en el clavo. El profesor se tenso y trató de poner una posición de superioridad, cubrir su rostro con frialdad e indiferencia. Le iban a castigar y eso no le gusto en nada.

-"¿Pero cómo?"- El profesor parecía más asustado que sorprendido. Trataba de tranquilizar sus emociones. Le era imposible –"Solo falta que me haya descubierto. Sabe que he venido antes de lo planeado"- Hablaremos a la salida- Y se retiró a seguir impartiendo la clase... Que esta vez era más decente, porque la pasada, ni que hablar de ella.

-Chicos ¿qué tal les fue en Adivinación?- Hermione se dirigía hacia ellos corriendo, se detuvo por la falta de aire.

-Horrible- Contestó Harry, ayudándola a ponerse en pie

-La vieja nos hizo volver a aprender la bola de Cristal, por que dice que no estamos preparados para pasar a otro tema, ya que salimos mal- Decía Ron, un tanto fastidiado por la decisión de su "linda" profesora de Sybill.

-Y esto no mejora- Dijo el joven ojiverde- Doble de pociones ahora, con los Slytherin

-Pero Snape no esta- Comento Hermione- quizás el nuevo profesor sea mejor-

-¿El del nombre raro?- Pregunto el pelirrojo

-Ca...mmm... Calzone, no... ¿Caprino? No... ¿Katoftenes? No...- Harry intentaba adivinar el nombre de su nuevo profesor de pociones

-Ketrin, no... –Se le unió Ron- Capotrasto si, así era-

-No, Ron... Kamikase? No...-

-Katapum, No, ridículo... ¿Katastroma?-

-No... Cecilio... jajaja. ¡Qué tonto!-

-Si... Jajaja... ¿Karla? No, es hombre-

-Jajaja...- Se soltó riendo Harry seguido por un divertido Ron

Y así continuaron todo el camino intentando adivinar el nombre de su nuevo profesor, aunque ahora era una competencia de haber quien le ponía el nombre más ridículo. Seguidos por una exasperada Hermione. Cuando llegaban a las mazmorras, al aula de pociones aún seguían inventando nombres ridículos para el profesor.

-Oh, Chicos!! Kaleophe... Su nombre es Kaleophe- Dijo resignada Hermione

-Oh!! Que ridículo, Mione Te llevas el premio- Dijo Ron, estallando de nuevo en carcajadas, seguido por Harry

-Son imposibles- Dijo Hermione resignada, tras ver a sus amigos casi partirse de la risa

Llegaron al aula de pociones. Ahí estaban los Gryffindor, tratando de no golpear a los Slytherin que se burlaban del nuevo corte de Dean.

-¡Hey Potty!- Dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras- ¿Podrás con el nuevo profesor?

-¿Crees poder soportar no ser el preferido del profesor, Malfoy? Por que te recuerdo que el no es el encargado de tu casa... – Fue la respuesta obtenida por parte de Potty, digo, de Potter

Malfoy iba a contestar, pero la puerta del aula se abrió solita. No había nadie adentro. Así que decidieron pasar

-Pero ¿dónde esta...- Ron prefirió callarse ya que el profesor entraba al aula por una puerta anexa al aula ( no por donde entran los alumnos, la que conduce a la habitación del Profe)

-Preferiría que no tomaran asiento y se quedaran afuera. Pasaran conforme les vaya nombrando. Por favor. Todos afuera- Una dulce voz salió de los labios de aquella persona. Que arrebato varios suspiros. El profesor vestía una túnica azul marino, que hacía que resaltara su cabellera rubia.

Nadie rechisto, no querían empezar el año de esa manera así que salieron del aula y esperaron a que el profesor le comenzara a llamar, que no tardó mucho

-Dean Thomas- Dean entró al aula cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Pansy Parkinson- La Slytherin entr

-Neville Longbottom-

Y así fueron pasando todos, de uno por uno, primero Ron y luego Hermione, seguidos de Draco y otros presentes más de las dos casa hasta que el último entr

-Harry Potter- EL aludido entro al aula, algo tímido, pensando en que era lo que tenía planeado su profesor

-Por favor, siéntese en el lugar que queda vació al lado del Sr...?

-Malfoy, profesor, Draco Malfoy

- Del Señor Malfoy, por favor, si es tan amable de ocupar ese lugar, Señor Potter-

Harry, con un poco de asco, ocupo el lugar vació al lado de Malfoy. Se sentó y reparo en el aula. Era muy diferente a como estaba con Snape al frente. Las mesas estaban acomodadas alrededor, dejando en el centro un gran círculo. La mesa del Profesor también estaba integrada al círculo. SE dirigió una mirada a sus amigos y se percato de que las casa estaban mezclada, Ron estaba con ¿Pansy? Y Hermione con Crabbe.

-Bien. Guardar silencio. Gracias. –Dijo el nuevo profesor levantándose de su silla- Mi nombre es Kaleophe **(n/a: léase Kaleof )** Seade. Seré su profesor de pociones por el tiempo que sea necesario. No me pregunten acerca de su antiguo profesor. Ni lo conocí. La clase se impartirá de la siguiente manera: En su horario vienen 6 horas, de las cuales 4 practicas y dos teóricas... Hoy son dos, pero será mejor dejarlas al paso, ya que no hay teoría en que basarnos... Si señorita...?- Dijo, dirigiéndose a la dueña de la mano alzada que se agitaba con vigor

-Granger, profesor.. Pero es pociones, no es necesario llevar una teoría-

-Supongo que el profesor que estaba a cargo de esta materia, les dio de esa manera. Disculpe señorita, pero desde ahora se impartirá así. Como decía, la teoría se les dará para que entiendan la reacción de cada poción, su uso y demás. Así mismo conocerán la importancia de seguir el orden correcto de las instrucciones, y por consiguiente, que pasaría en caso contrario. Se les darán las indicaciones, y se responderán todas sus dudas...-

-Pero profesor, eso se puede hacer en el momento de realizar la poción-

-Señorita. Si no le gusta el procedimiento que se llevará a cabo para que aprendan, es libre de retirarse en el momento. Es decir, ahora- Dijo el profesor con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Indicando, con una mano. La salida. Invitándola a retirarse- Le estoy esperando, señorita Granger-

-No, profesor... Yo no...- Hermione estaba roja. Nunca le había sucedido algo así- Yo solo decía, que..-

-Me hace perder el tiempo. Retírese por favor- Corto el profesor lo más amablemente posible

-Pero...- Hermione se levanto temerosa, triste y llena de vergüenza por el momento tan penoso por el que pasaba- "No es justo" Se dijo a sí misma.

-Y por favor, no se presente a mi clase hasta nuevo aviso- Dijo dirigiendo la miraba hacia la castaña que sujetaba el picaporte de la puerta del aula.

-"Al menos no quito puntos a mi casa"- Penso Hermione

-Ah! Y 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor- Dijo el profesor en respuesta al pensamiento de Hermione

Tras esas palabras, la joven salió rápidamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sollozando corrió por los pasillos de las mazmorras en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor.

-¿Alguien más?- Nadie respondió- Bien, como decía: Se responderán todas sus dudas, ya que en la practica no se aceptaran comentarios, murmullos o algo que se le parezca, de cualquier índole hacia sus compañeros. ¿Alguna duda?-

-Profesor- Levanto la mano Neville, algo tembloroso

-Si, señor ¿Longbottom?

-Si ¿Cómo vamos a realizar las pociones? Bueno ¿Cómo nos sentaremos?-Agrego tras ver la cara de incógnita que puso el profesor

-Buena pregunta... Lo he acomodado así, siguiendo un patron de calificaciones, comportamiento, que me han sido entregados por los jefes de las respectivas casas. Así que, con quien están sentados será su pareja de trabajo en la práctica, como en la teoría. Aunque se quejen- Dijo tras varios murmullos que se hicieron en el aula

-Bien Potty, más vale que no hagas una tontería- Le dijo Draco a Harry por lo bajo

-10 puntos menos para Slytherin. Lo que quiera comentar, joven- Y miro a Draco- le suplico lo diga a toda la clase-

-Si, profesor- Contesto Malfoy tragando saliva, a lo que Harry le dio mucha risa pero se la aguanto por no hacer que su casa perdiera más puntos

-Bien ¿Más dudas?- Nadie levanto la mano- Bien si no hay más. La clase a terminado por hoy. Pueden abandonar el aula-

Todos se levantaron rápidamente.

-Ah! A los de Gryffindor, díganle a su compañera, que solo es una advertencia, la próxima, es definitiva-

Harry y Ron salieron lo más rápido posible. Tenía que buscar Hermione.

-¿Dónde estará?-

La clase de Química en el laboratorio llegaba a su fin. Tras dos horrorosas horas de estar escuchando las críticas del profesor Kingleys. A nadie ya daban ánimos de entrar a la clase de Conta. Pero una persona estaba ansiosa de que salieran todos.

-Así que ¿es el único maestro?- Rompió el silencio la voz de Pily, después de que todos se hubieran ido- Me parece que sabe a que me refiero ¿verdad?-

-La verdad pienso que ve mucha tevevitión-

-Es televisión. Usted no es de por aquí ¿verdad? ¿Quién es? ¡Ahora mismo me lo dice!-

El profesor se quedo callado no era prudente hablar ahora, después de que había metido la pata tan garrafalmente. Nadie que habla español, le dice tevevitión a la televisión ¿O si?

-Piense lo que quiera- Dijo- Pero retírese ahora- Miró a los ojos de la joven que tenía delante. Siempre funciona.

Pily se intimidó un poco tras aquella mirada tan fría, tan llena de odio, rencor. -"Pero que le pasa a este"- Pensó.

-Que perdida de tiempo- Dijo resignada Pily, recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo del laboratorio

-"Oh! Pero... genial! Me dice que hablemos a la salida y luego me corre ¿Qué se piensa el muy, muy? Bien, tengo 10 minutos ¿Qué hago? Ah! Ya sé voy al baño a perder el tiempo. Siempre hay gente y esta lleno. Haber a quien veo"- Pensó y se dirigió al baño

-Pily- Dijo una voz muy alegre. La aludida volte

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Hola Toño ¿Qué haces?-

-Aquí perdiendo el tiempo- Toño es un joven de 16 años. Agradable, carismático con cara de despistado pero aún así, un buen amigo y compañero. Alto, muy alto a comparación de Pily, delgado, pero aún así, fuerte. Un castaño oscuro domina en aquellos ojos profundos y reluce en su cabello corto. Es el mejor amigo de Pily, aunque no esten en el mismo grupo- ¿y tú?-

-Lo mismo. Mi poema Toño- Dijo extendiendo una mano en señal de Trae para ac

-¿Cuál? ¡Ah! El del vampiro... mmm... Se me olvido- Respondió tranquilamente

-¡Ay Toño! Bueno, mañana ya sin excusa ¿vale?-

-Si, mañana-

-Bueno, me voy. Tengo Conta y voy 5 minutos tarde. Nos vemos-

-¡Ey! Adiós- Los dos se despidieron de un beso en la mejilla

-Esa Pily- Otra voz llamó a Pily

-Hola Jazz! ¿A la salida?-

-Si... Nos vemos-

-Adiós- Y siguió caminando

Lo que falto del Día fue de más aburrido. Dos horas de Conta y luego Calculo. A la salida, las 3 de las tarde Pily se reunió con Jazz para irse. Por la trayectoria se la pasaron hablando de Sandra, la prospecto de Jazz, también del amor y de los enamorados, donde llegaron a la conclusión de que los enamorados son tontos. Ellos lo saben, los dos están enamorados hasta los huesos. Al llegar a casa de Pily se despidieron. Sería su última despedida.... del día.

-¡Ya llegue, madre!-Gritó Pily, dando por hecho que ya estaba en casa

-Si hija- La voz de su madre sonaba temblorosa

-Sucede...- empezó a decir Pily ingresando a la sala- ...algo?-

La escena que vio no fue mucho de su agrado **( n/a: no piensen mal!!!) **Ahí, frente a su madre, se encontraba aquel hombre... El mismo de la plaza. Con su gabardina negra... EL cabello largo... ¿era posible que su madre lo conociera?

Su madre se giró para verla cara a cara. Su rostro mostraba miedo, pero parecía que estuviese enojada antes de que Pily llegará. El hombre, que se encontraba de espaldas a Pily, se giro sobre sus talones para mostrar su rostro... El laboratorista...

-¿Qué hace él aquí, madre?-

-Bien, parece que no estas enterada de nada- Contesto el profesor

-Solo sé que usted es...- Comenzó Pily

-Le pido, salga de mi casa, ahora- Corto la mamá de Pily dirigiéndose al profesor

-No, no me retirare. Usted sabe a lo que vine-

-No, ahora mismo se va de aquí-

-Disculpe, pero no... Ella - Señalo a Pily- Viene con migo-

-Pero no. Ella es mi hija y sé queda aquí-

-Sube a tu cuarto ahora, hija-

-¿Podría saber de que hablan?- Pregunto mordazmente Pily

-No es de tu interés, hija. Sube a tu cuarto- Contesto su madre.

-Hablan de mi, es justo- Reclamo la joven algo molesta.

-He dicho ¡ A tu caurto!-

-Pero... oh!- Dijo Pily resignada subiendo las escaleras a su cuarto

-Sabes muy bien que la tengo que llevar- Prosiguió el profesor luego de asegurarse que Pily no estuviera escuchando

-Lo sé. Pero es mi hija. Tiene 15 años. No la puedes llevar-

-Va a cumplir 16 y es hija tuya como lo es... – Mejor se calló. Es lógico que es hija del esposo de la señora

-¿Quieres que muera?-

-No, jamás. Pero la profecía...-

-No la lleves, por favor- Dijo suplicante la madre de Pily

-Los siento. Si no la llevo yo, vendrán otros, y quien los dirije, es capaz de todo, D...-

-Dios Mío! ¿También lo sabe?-

-Si, lo saben. No sé como. Pero será mejor que me la lleve. Es mejor así-

-Mi hija...- Comenzó a llorar

-Llámala, por favor-

-Sí. ¡PILAR! ¡Baja un momento!- Grito Tere **( n/a: así se llama la mamá de Pily :P )**

-¡Voy!- Se escucho el grito lejano de Pily. Luego sus pasos apresurados bajando las escaleras. Hasta que al fin llego a la sala- ¿Qué pasa, madre?- Mirando despectivamente al profesor, se dirigió a su madre.

-Necesito hablar con tigo, hija-

-¿Y tiene que estar él- señalo con su dedo al profesor- mamá?- Y se sento al lado de su madre, en un sillón amplio.

-Es necesario, hija-

-Bien- Comenzó el profesor, sentado en frente de ellas- De donde yo vengo, los jóvenes al cumplir los 11 años, asisten al colegio. Un internado, donde se les enseña lo básico para sobrevivir y se le guía por el camino o carrera que quieran seguir-

-¿De dónde viene usted?- Pregunto Pily

-De Londres, Inglaterra- Contesto el Profesor- tú, perteneces ahí. Pero por razones que después se te dirán, no pudiste asistir-

-O sea, que soy Inglesa- A Pily le pareció extraño el tono que utilizaba su profesor. No era frío como el que solía utilizar en la escuela. Era.. ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿amable?

-No, no eres Inglesa. Tienes características propias de esos jóvenes. Propias de mí y de tu madre. Y de otros más-

-¿Qué es él pues, madre?- Pregunto Pily en un susurro

-¿Qué soy? Estaría mejor dicho ¿Quién soy? Pily, Tere no te había comentado nada de esto. Creo saber sus razones-

-¿Quién eres, pues?- Dijo Pily

-Mi nombre es...-

-No quiero saber tu nombre. ¿Qué es usted? Y sabe a lo que me refiero-

-Pily... Soy mago, como tú y tu mamá-

-Haber, decídanse!! Soy... soy... una bruja?? O un anormal, un monstruo o que??- Pregunto incrédula Pily, mirando a su mamá la cual asintió- Pero, por que nunca me di cuenta? Si soy bruja no se supone que muestran sus poderes desde pequeños. ¿Entonces por qué yo no? O que me intentas decir, madre mía?-

-Hija. A ti, me encargue de que no pudieras mostrar signo de magia. Pequeña... Te aplique un hechizo anti-magia y no trato de decirte nada, te encanta hacerle al juego, tu-

-Pero, madre ¿Por qué?- Pily comenzaba a llorar. –No entiendo nada, nada. Nadita, de veritas, de veritas... no entiendo nada!!- Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-Hija, por tu bien. D...-

-No digas ese nombre- Le corto el profesor Kingleys

- Esta bien... Hay un mago en especial que te busca, no quería que vivieras con ese pánico, hija. Entiende-

-Entonces- Pily se seco las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano- tú me llevarás con Voldemort?

Tanto el profesor como la mamá de Pily, se quedaron callados, quietos.

-¿Cómo sabes de él, mi pequeña?- Pregunto la mamá temblorosamente

-El se ha estado comunicando conmigo. Y estaba en una conversación interesante cuando usted- miro al profesor- Me jalo y me dijo que le pusiera atención- Termino haciendo un pucherito.

-Bueno... " Será mejor que le diga que va con él"... Si, pero haremos una parada antes. ¿Te parece?-

-Si. ¿Cuándo salimos?- Pregunto más alegre Pily

-Pero... ¿Cómo...?- La mamá miraba asustada al profesor

-No te preocupes, Tere. No será así- Contestó el profesor levantándose de su asiento

-¿Cúando salimos?- Volvió a preguntar Pily con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Mañana a las 7:30. Tenemos que viajar hasta Londres- Agregó al ver la cara de horro de Pily- Lleva solo lo necesario. Lo que quieras. Te hare llegar un baúl para que eches lo que necesites. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sip- Contestó Pily- ¿Y no necesito una varita?

-Pero si no sabes nada del nuevo mundo a donde vas. ¿Cómo sabes de la varita?- Pregunto el profesor

-Lee mucha fantasía- Respondió la mam

-Ah! Eso responde todo. No vemos mañana, Pily. Con permiso Tere-

-Hasta mañana Profesor Kingleys-

-Propio. Hasta mañana- Contestó la máma

-Ah! Por cierto Pily- Dijo el profe, desde la puerta de salida- Mi nombre no es Kingleys. Me llamo Severus, Severus Snape

**10:46 pm 12/nov: **Bien aquí esta la tercera entrega, espero les haya gustado. Espero sus Reviews, son el sueldo de esta desatada escritora.

Saludos a Todos los que me leen y no dejan Review, a los que me leen y dejan Review. A mi madre, Earwen y a mi hija Liuny!! Y a toda la familia que aun no me acuerdo de sus nombres ¬¬ Recuerden, jitomatazos se aceptan!!!

**Devil Lady Hitokiri**

**_Orgullosa Miembro de la orden de las Mortífagas_**

****

**_Miembro de la Orden Severusina_**


	4. Caso 4

Hola, hola!! Bueno primeramente gracias por los Reviews.

**fayregranger:** gracias por seguir leyendo, espero sea de tu agrado este capi nn

**Disclaimer.-** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, si no a J. K. Rowling, la Warner, etc. Los otros son mios

**CASO 4**

_¿Un paseo?_

Lo que quedo del día, Pily y su mamá la pasaron juntas. Fueron al centro, comieron en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad. No se verían hasta Navidad. Su madre le presto su varita, que guardaba con mucho cuidado en el closet, bajo llave. Le enseño a Pily miles de hechizos desde los más simples y nada más; le mostró uno que otro encantamiento y varias maldiciones que le parecieron divertidas, claro con sus contra maldiciones. Le enseño varias trasfiguraciones, aunque a Pily le pareció magnifico convertir un animal en otro, sobre todo un puerco espín en un pezpin (**n/a: invención de una amiga mía, gracias Nabile XD **), ciertamente una criatura muy rara, un pez gigante de un color amarillo pollo con espinas violetas, verdad, rosas y blancas.

-Esta es una de las transfiguraciones de las más difíciles. Me parece un poco difícil para tu edad. Pero veo que lo has logrado-

-Gracias madre. Pero quiero practicar la Imperius. ¡Me ha encantado!- Contesto Pily emocionada.

-Ok, hija. Déjame invocar aun perro- Hechizó un sofá para que se convirtiera en un perro grande, violento

-¡IMPERIUS!- Dijo Pily apuntando a lo que ahora era un enorme Perro que le mostraba sus dientes, en señal de ataque.

Como si fuera manejado por hilos y un ventrílocuo. El perro hizo todo lo que Pily le ordeno. Todo desde salir y correr, sentarse, brincar, pararse en dos patas y morder al vecino. Pily parecía emocionada tras la oportunidad que tenía ahora, ser bruja y tendría de maestro al más justiciero de todos los magos... Lord Voldemort..

Por la noche Jonnhy fue a visitarla como era su costumbre. Encontró a una feliz Pily, aunque esta no pudiese contar la verdad...

-¿Por qué tan feliz mi amor?-

-"Ups, ¿y ahora que le digo?"- Me... Me voy ¡de viaje!-

-En serio y ¿a dónde?- Pregunto Jonnhy algo encantado con la idea.

-A Londres, mi madre quiere ir-

-¡Oh! ¿y cuándo te vas, preciosa?- Pregunto un desalentado joven.

-Mañana...- Pily se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba.... Se alejaría de él, de la persona a la que más amaba –"No es justo, no... no...regresaré hasta Navidad. No me puede estar pasando esto. Si me voy eso significaría..."-

-¿Qué sucede pequeña? ¿por qué de repente te entristeciste?-

-El problema... es que... regreso... hasta Navidad- Sentenció Pily. Borrando su sonrisa y la de Jonnhy, esfumándolas en el viento.

-¿Hasta Navidad?- Tragó saliva.

-Si, estaba tan feliz de ir a conocer Londres, pero no quiero dejarte, mi corazón, no quiero.- Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Los dos se abrazaron, no paraba de llorar. Alejarse... Por 4 meses, era demasiado tiempo, no lo aguantaría. No soportarían estar solos por tanto tiempo.

-Pero son-solo-casi-4-meses...- Dijo entrecortadamente Jonnhy-... casi-4-meses...-

-Si, es mucho tiempo-

-Pero tendremos tiempo después, para recuperarlo, mi amor. Estaré aquí preciosa-

Esas palabras alegraron mucho a Pily. La esperaría, pero bien dice el dicho "Amor de lejos, amor de pen...sarse" Asi que dicho y prometido, sería su despedida. Se verían dentro de 4 meses, casi cuatro meses. Se unieron en un apasionado besos. Un maravillo gran beso... Su último beso...

-----------------------------------

-Pero Hermione...-Comenzaba a desesperarse un joven pelirrojo de ojos azules.

-¡CALLATE! ¡No quiero escucharte más!- Un alborotada cabellera castaña se movía negativamente, tras los intentos fallidos que hacía el pelirrojo de hacer entrar en razón- ¡Jamás me había pasado esto!- Dijo sollozando.

-Pero Herm...-

-¡CALLATE! ¿SI?-

-NO ME VOY A CALLAR HASTA QUE ME ESCUCHES, HERMIONE- El ojiazul se desespero completamente, gritando hizo que toda la sala común se callará y ahora los mirará con perplejidad, otros con diversión, otros con curiosidad y uno en especial con desesperación.- He estado tratando...- Dijo ahora en voz baja, para no llamar más la atención- de decirte que el prof...-

-¿El profesor de Pociones? ¿Y qué quiere ahora? ¿FASTIDIARME MÁS DE LO QUE YA LO HA HECHO CORRIÉNDOME DE SU CLASE?- Dijo Hermione, sollozando aún más fuerte "Maldito bastardo" Pensó despreocupada de lo que pudiesen decirle, al cabo, solo pensaba ¿cierto?

-Mira...- Un ojiverde se invito a la conversación de sus amigos- el Profesor Kaleophe...-

-¡Desgraciado!-

-Dijo que...-

-Me agarro manía...-

-Podías...-

-...El primer día, un día...-

-regresar...-

-¿a qué? ¿A qué me de un castigo después de corredme?-

-No... eso no...-

-Maldito, será un profesor, pero es odioso-

-A mi me pareció guapo, y atractivo- Se atrevió a decir Parvati, una compañera de casa y de grado.

-¿Guapo? ¿guapo ese desgraciado?-

-LO ODIAS POR QUE NO TE SOPORTA... POR QUE NO SOPORTO QUE TE CREYERAS SUPERIOR CUANDO NO LO ERES.... TE CORRIO CON TODA RAZÓN- Agregó una alterada Lavander.

-Ejem... Hermione... Aquí estoy- Dijo Harry alzando los brazos para que su amiga le pusiera atención- Hey!! ¡Pélame!-

-Ese hombre ¡no sabe dar clases! ¡Se nota a leguas que es un novato!-

-Si, Hermione...-Dijo Harry buscando apoyo en su amigo Ron con la mirada y no la obtuvo- Hermione...

-¡Te aseguro que no sabe nada de Pociones! ¡PREFIERO A SNAPE...-

-El quiere que... –Tragó saliva la escuchar la confesión de su amiga.

-PREFIERO QUE EL NOS DE CLASES, QUE AL BASTARDO NOVATO QUE NOS HA PUESTO DUMBLEDORE... PREFIERO A...-

-EL PROFESOR DIJO QUE REGRESARÁS A LA CLASE, QUE SOLO ERA UNA ADVERTENCIA PARA QUE APRENDIERAS A CALLAR CUANDO NO DICES COHERENCIAS!- Explotó Harry antes de que su amiga pronunciara aquello que nadie quería oír. Todos estaban alegres por que Snape ya no estuviera a cargo de la materia, que no estuviera en Hogwarts para hacerles la vida de cuadritos a los Gryffindor y, también la calló para evitar que la odiaran más de lo que ya la odiaban algunas personas.

-S...- Hermione calló al escuchar lo que el joven de rebelde cabello le gritó- ¿sólo una advertencia? ¿puedo regresar a Pociones?-

-Si, Herm. Te estaba tratando de decir eso, pero no me dejabas- Dijo Ron, algo decepcionado de no poder decírselo él mismo-

-La condición es que no vuelvas a hacer la escenita que hiciste en la clase... o que trates de corregirle su forma de enseñanza...-

-ok... Así lo haré- Dijo Hermione caminando apesadumbrada hacia su dormitorio- Buenas noches-

-------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Pily se levanto muy temprano, partía a Londres. Se vistió eligiendo ropas negras, no sabía por que, pero quería ir de negro, un pantalón negro de vestir y una blusa de tirantitos negras, ajustad a su cuerpo **(n/a lo hizo para resaltar sus curvas, presumida ¬¬U).** **P**reparo las últimas cosas que faltaban en su baúl. Arreglo su cuarto y a las 6:30 llamo a Jonnhy para decirle hasta luego aunque se la pasaron un buen rato platicando, Y al final le pidió, le trajese un recuerdo de Londres. Tuvo que colgar, pues se le hacia tarde para ir a la escuela, aun faltaba el Viernes... Pily estaba muy emocionada, su mamá le comento que se comunicaban por medio de lechuzas y la chimenea, sería divertido... Así que decidió escribirle muchas veces a Jonnhy durante su estadía allá, le parecería algo genial... Bajo a desayunar, huevo, como siempre, pero no le importo, no comería algo preparado por su mamá, hasta Navidad.

A las 7:20 Pily ya estaba lista, algo desesperada porque se le hacia eterna la espera.

7:30 El señor no llega; 7:32 Pily esta desesperada; 7:35 –"¿Por qué no llega? ¡Maldición!"-

Alguien toco a la puerta -"Por fin-" pensó Pily –"7:38, impuntual"- Se levanto y abrió, ahí estaba el profesor, bueno ex profesor.

-¿Lista?- Dijo el ex profesor que iba como siempre de negro **(n/a ¿por qué será?) **y una túnica amplia que llegaba hasta el suelo, también, negra- Ten, póntela, hace frío aún- Continuó entregando una túnica, también negra, a la azorada Pily.

-Gracias- Dijo colocándosela bien, batalló con las mangas, no las hallaba, pero al final el ex profe le ayudo.

-Listo-

-Sip. ¡Madre ya me voy!- Dijo abrochando los botones de su túnica y subiendo la capucha, para que no le diera el frío de lleno en las orejas, si no, se enfermaba- ¡Papá, nos vemos!- Grito Pily al referirse a su padre, estaba hasta el fondo dela casa

-Si, hija, mucho cuidado- Fue la lejana contestación que recibió de parte de su padre. Tuvieron que aplicarle un hechizo para que aceptará que su hija se iba. Pero al menos sabía por que.

-Si hija- La mamá de Pily le dio un beso en la mejilla de su niña- Mucho cuidado. ¡Y tú...- Señalo al ex profesor de Pily-...Me la cuidas! eh? Si me enteró que le paso algo, ya verás como te va Severus- Dijo amenazadoramente la madre

-Si, Tere, no te preocupes. Yo la cuido- Contesto el aludido

Poco después estaban en camino hacia una casa abandonada, usarían la chimenea para llegar a Londres más rápido, aunque Pily no entendía muy bien eso de viajar por chimenea, le parecía algo extraño. Algo fuera de lo común.

Al llegar a la señalada casa, entraron. Estaba algo sucia, bueno, demasiado sucia, una casa abandonada hace tiempo. El piso, cubierto por una espesa capa de polvo acumulado por el tiempo que se levantaba al paso que ellos daban, y dejaba a entre ver que era de madera. Las paredes tenían diferente grabados en las piedras, dibujos que no pudo entender, aunque tratara. Su acompañante iba en completo silencio. Se dirigieron a lo que Pily pensó era la sala, ahí, igual que en las anteriores habitaciones, todo estaba cubierto de polvo, mucho polvo, y al final, casi en una esquina estaba una chimenea.

-Incendio- Susurro el hombre apuntando con la varita a la chimenea

-Disculpe?- Pregunto Pily algo frustrada

Un ardiente fuego se presento en la chimenea, como si llevará un tiempo prendido.

-Pero ¿qué...- Se asusto Pily, nunca había visto aparecer fuego de la nada.

-Tranquila. Es solo fuego- Le respondió el hombre- Mira, agarra un pequeño puñado de este polvo- dijo sacando una pequeña bolsa de su gabardina y abriéndolo para que Pily observara el contenido. Un finísimo polvo de un color extraño- Lo hecha a la chimenea, te metes adentro y gritas fuerte y claro Al Caldero Chorreante. ¿Entendiste?-

-¿Caldero Chorreante?- pregunto extrañada

-Si- Contesto amablemente como solía hablarle desde ayer- No separes los brazos del cuerpo. Cuando llegues, espérame y no te muevas-

-Ok- Dijo Pily asegurándose que llevaba la capucha bien sujeta a las cara. Agarró un puñado del finísimo polvo que sostenía aquel hombre, lo aventó a la chimenea, entro y grito- ¡Al Caldero Chorreante!- Dijo esto y sintió como un remolino la arrastraba. Prefirió cerrar los ojos antes de terminar de marearse. Y de pronto sintió un duro golpe. Abrió los ojos, se encontraba en el suelo de algún lado, había mucha gente, eso era seguro, veía muchos pies. Se levanto algo mareada y miro, todos la miraban algo extrañados. Se sacudió el hollín de su ropa muggle y su túnica y se dirigió al señor que estaba detrás de una barra, limpiando los vasos- Disculpe señor-

-Dígame- El señor se giró para mirarla con un gesto algo raro- ¿Qué se le ofrece?- Dijo mirándola con miedo. Pily iba toda de negro, totalmente de negro. Y su cara estaba un poco verde por la mareada aunque el hombre no lo notará.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto algo extrañada

-En el Caldero Chorreante- Dijo aún con miedo, temblando ligeramente. La mirada de esa muchacha le daba miedo, claro, pues Pily tenía los ojos entre cerrados por la luz y por que había dejado sus lentes en casa, veía todo con los ojos entrecerrados y le daba un aspecto de enojada- ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?-

-Bien, llegue. Ahora a esperar órdenes. No, no. No es necesario- Y se retiro de la barra mientras decía- Bien ¿por dónde empezaré?-

Las personas se separaban a su paso asustadas. Pily se extraño- "y a estos que les pasa?"- Pero prosiguió caminado hasta encontrar una mesa libre cerca de la chimenea. Se sentó a esperar a su acompañante. Un estrépito la asusto, de la chimenea salió otro hombre, totalmente vestido de negro igual que la muchacha. Se levanto y paso su mirada por todo el lugar, su rostro también estaba oculto por su capucha.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?- dijo en vos baja

-¿Me buscabas?- Le interrumpió una voz, se giro y vio que en una mesa cercana se encontraba una muchacha, la que le hablo- No me perdí-

-Pensé que sí. Bien, es hora de comenzar-

Tras esta palabras todos los presentes se tensaron. No era un espectáculo común ver a dos personas de negro con cara de malvadas, hablar así. –son mortífagos- Se escucharon algunos susurros entre los presentes. Todos estaban asustados, ¿habría que llamar a Dumbledore? ¿Qué harían? Así que decidieron, los más valientes, sacar su varita.

-Ven, salgamos de aquí- Dijo el hombre tras escuchar los murmullos y ver a los hombres sacar sus varitas

-¿Qué son mortífagos?- Preguntó una intrigada Pily, ya afuera del bar, en el patio.- ¿Y por qué nos apuntaron con sus varitas?

El ex profesor no le contestó. Solo se procuro contar los ladrillos necesarios para abrir la entrada al Callejón Diagon. Los contó y le indicó uno en especial. Lo apretó con la varita y en seguida, la pared se abrió, mostrando una calle amplia, con muchas tiendas y poca gente. Era muy temprano para que hubiera mucho movimiento, por lo tanto estaba casi vació pero aún así las tiendas ya estaban abiertas.

-Perfecto, poca gente. No tardaremos-

-¿por qué me trajo aquí?-

-Tienes que comprar una varita, Pilar-

-Ay, si cierto, jeje... Se me olvido- Dijo algo sonrojada, tras notar la ironía con que había dicho la respuesta su acompañante.

Se adentraron en aquella larga calle, Pily miraba azoradamente de un lado a otro. Viendo los escaparates de las tiendas que tenían nombres raros... Se detuvo enfrente de una que tenía escobas en exhibición. "Saeta de Fuego... **(n/a: no me acuerdo que dice el letrero y no tengo mi libro aquí, sorry)**...

-¿Te gusta esa escoba? Es muy buena- Le dijo el hombre al darse cuenta que miraba embelesada la escoba.

-¿para qué le ponen nombres a las escobas? Solo sirven para barrer- Dijo sin preocupación.

-Jaja- El hombre soltó una risa, muestra de diversión y dio señas a Pily de que había dicho algo inadecuado. Tal risa provoco que los que caminaban por allí les mirarán con apremió y ... miedo... Dos encapuchados, Riendo.... Mal augurio- No- Prosiguió tras calmar su risa- Son para volar, transportarse de un lado a otro, pequeña, no son para barrer-

-Ah! Para volar... ¿Y por qué yo no tengo una?-

-¿Quieres una?-

-¿Puedo?-

-¿La quieres? Te la compro-

-¿En serio? Si, la quiero. ¡La quiero!-

-¿Quieres esa? – Dijo el hombre señalando la Saeta de Fuego que estuvo mirando Pily- ¿Segura- Dijo tragando saliva- de qué quieres esa?-

-Sip. Dices que es la mejor y quiero lo mejor- Dijo muy orgullosa Pily, levantando su cabeza hasta donde pudo para que no se le cayera la capucha.

-Está bien- Dijo resignado entrando ala tienda- El precio de la Saeta de Fuego- Dijo dirigiéndose al mostrador con paso decidido.

-Ci...ciento cin-cincuenta ga-galeo-ones, s-señor- Dijo atragantándose el hombre que tenía enfrente, un viejo regordete, como de unos 63 años, canoso y muchas arrugas marcadas en su piel. Miraba con cierto miedo a los dos encapuchados que acababan de entrar a su tienda. ¿Y ahora que hacia?.

-Mmm.. 150, es cara-

-Pero dijiste que me la comprarías- Respondió el segundo encapuchado. El empleado llego a la conclusión de que era muy joven, su voz era muy delicada, y era más bajo que el otro que le acompañaba- Y la quiero- Dijo triunfantemente.

-No puedo negártela- Respondió girando para tener en frente al menor- Me matarían si no te cuido- Se giro para quedar de frente al empleado- Quiero esa escoba-

-S-si, señor- Algo temeroso el empleado se dirigió a la trastienda a buscar el artículo que le habían pedido. Asustado saco su varita que guardaba en una bolsa de su túnica, solo por si las dudas. –Aquí tiene- Dijo regresando de la parte posterior y depositando el paquete en el mostrador- 150 galeones- Dijo temerosos de que el encapuchado le lanzará una maldición.

-Tenga- Dijo dejando el dinero en el vidrio y agarrando la escoba, entregándosela al menor y saliendo de la tienda.

-¿Por qué tenía miedo?- Preguntó una divertida Pily-

-¿Por miedoso?- Respondió su acompañante-

-Ah... Gracias... ¿Vamos por mi varita?-

-Si... Ollivander... Entra... Vamos-

-Voy...-Dijo apesadumbrada Pily- Holas, señor, quiero una varita ¿me da una varita?- Dijo Dirigiéndose a un viejito anciano.

-Buenos días, se-señores- Dijo el viejito-

-"Otro que se atraganta, ¿pero qué les pasa?" Buenos días, señor... ¿Existe una varita para mí?- Respondió Pily, reafirmando su pregunta anterior.

-Pase por aquí- Dijo señalando un oscuro pasillo-

-¿Y si me hace algo?- Dijo en un susurro acercándose al mayor, algo que provoco que el anciano se tensara- Mejor acompáñame ¿Sip?- Todo lo que recibió fue un asentimiento y siguieron al anciano.

-"Dios, ¿ Un mortífago pidiendo varita? ¿Qué tramarán ahora?" Toma, palo de abedul, 27 cm, pelo de Unicornio- Dijo entregándole la varita al pequeño y dirigiendo una rápida mirada al más grande- "Encapuchados, los dos"-

-¿Qué hago?-

-Agítala- dijo gentilmente el acompañante-

-Así- Y la agitó... Un estante a lo lejos explotó.

-Permíteme- Dijo el viejito entregándole otra varita y quitándole la anterior- Encino, 24 cm, corazón y sangre de Dragón, muy poderosa "Que no le escoja"-

-Mmm. Dragón... Veamos- Y la agito, hermosos rayos verdes salieron de ella e impactaron en el techo formando floripundia y media- ¡Qué bonito! ¿Significa que es mía?- Pregunto dirigiéndose al anciano.

-S-Si... "¿Y ahora qué?" 13 galeones y 6 snicks-

-Aquí tiene... Gracias- Y salieron los dos de la tienda, uno con un trauma por el gasto echo y la otra feliz por que llevaba varita de Dragón y una escoba.

-Uy! Dragón... mmm.. Pobre animal... ¡DRAGÓN Y ESCOBA! Pero ni sé usarla ¿Me enseñarás verdad?- Dijo sujetándose del brazo de Snape a tiempo que lo miraba con una carita de perro triste que no se veía.

-Si... Cuando lleguemos... No sé mucho-

-Mira una tienda con lechuzas. Quiero una, ¿me la compras?-

-Ya te compre una escoba...- Dijo volteando a verla- Oh! Cómprala pues- Agregó tras oír los pucheritos que salían tras aquella capa oscura- Entra y cómprala- Dijo dándole un poco de dinero- Te veo aquí en 15 min.- Y se fue.

Pily decidida a comprar su lechuza entro a la tienda y en seguida se quedo boba al ver tanta. Se paseo por las estanterías viendo a todas las lechuzas, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en unos ojos ambarinos que poseía una hermosa lechuza negra, completamente negra. Pily quedo fascinada con ella y en seguida pidió llevarla... Y salió de la tienda para encontrarse con su ex profesor que llevaba muchas bolsas, la mayoría no dejaba entrever su contenido.

-¿Para qué tanta bolsa?-

-Cosas que necesito... Vamos son las 9, hay que irnos ya- Y se siguió derecho hasta llevar de nuevo a la barda y salir por ella al caldero chorreante, y salieron de ahí los dos encapuchados, rumbo a la estación King's Cross.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?-

-A casa-

-¿A casa? No entiendo-

-A donde tienes que ir, bueno, a donde te tengo que llevar-

-Ah-

El trayecto fue aburrido para Pily, odiaba estar entre tanta gente que le miraba raro, odiaba esas miradas. Llegaron a una estación de trenes, en donde Pily decidió mejor no preguntar... Extrañada siguió a su acompañante hasta la barrera que separaba el anden 9 del 10, miró como este la cruzaba y decidió imitarlo, claro, fijándose que nadie la mirará. Al cruzarla, pronto se vio en un nuevo anden y un letrero que decía "Anden 9 ¾" Y miró impresionada el tren rojo que estaba enfrente, no había más gente ahí, ni un alma sola.

-¿Llegamos muy temprano?-

-No... Anda sube que se nos hace tarde...-

Pily obedeció y subió, entro en el primer compartimiento que encontró y el que le gusto. Se sentó y se dio cuenta que el Severus dejaba todas sus bolsas debajo del asiento y le quitaba la escoba y la ponía junto a los demás.

-¿Cómo le pondrás a tu animalito?-

-No es animalito... Es lechuza... mmm... no sé-

-----------------------------

Holas, bueno ya el 4to capítulo, Sorry la tardanza, pero no sabía unir ideas... Tuve que cortarle por que si no iba a quedar muy, muy largo y mejor así... Lo que sigue ya es en el tren y el colegio... Pobre Pily... No sabe la que le espera nn

Y please ¡REVIEWS! No importa si son jitomatazos....


	5. Caso 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Harry Potter, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, a la Warner, etc... Y queda claro que no escribo con lucro, solo por divertirme.

Disculpen por no contestar los Reviews, tuve un problemilla con mi cuenta de correo. Pero gracias a todos los que me leen!!

"..." Pensamientos

_lo que dice la voz, ya saben quien es _(cursiva)

**CASO 5**

_Sin compasión_

_".... Se que llegará el día en que llueva libertad, y que escrito en la Luna con la tinta de un clavel se le de libertad..."_

-Harry, ¡Harry! ¡Harry levántate!- Ron sacudía a su amigo que aún no se despertaba y no daba signos de querer hacerlo.

-Oh! Vamos Ron, otros minutos más-

-Harry no vas a alcanzar a desayunar, son las 8:20 y hay doble de Transformaciones- Dijo tranquilamente Dean, un joven compañero de curso

-Qué?????? ¿¡Por qué no me levantaste más temprano, Ron!?- Dijo un alterado Harry. Al parecer la noticia le cayo como un balde de agua fría, no le convenía faltar a Transformaciones y menos llegar tarde... Así que se levanto y se visto lo más rápido posible, sin desayuno no era una gran idea, y luego doble. Dormilón.

-Eso intente Harry desde hace media hora pero ni te movías- Dijo algo indignado el joven pelirrojo, mirando como Harry trataba de ponerse la túnica de Gryffindor, agarraba su mochila y bajaba muy apresuradamente. Sonrió y seguía a su amigo.

Abajo les esperaba una exasperada Hermione, decidida a lanzarles una reprimenda grandísima por su tardanza, pero se contuvo al ver una agitado Harry bajar las escaleras apresuradamente. Por lo que supo, se había quedado dormido y prefirió dejarlo para después. No había tiempo y sería un milagro que llegasen a tiempo al aula.

Afortunadamente, cuando llegaron estaban sus compañeros de curso y los Hufflepuff afuera. La profesora no había llegado aún o no había abierto la puerta. Para alivio del trío. Desgraciadamente la profesora no se apareció por ahí en media hora, por lo que, decididos a que ya no vendría la maestra, se empezaban a retirar. Pero justo cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione se disponían a abandonar la puerta, apareció la maestra **(n/a Sorry, pero siempre me pasa y quise que les pasará, jajajajaja) **MacGonagall, para decepción de todos.

-Pasen, por favor. Comenzaremos con la clase, en seguida-

Los alumnos se miraron con cara de incredulidad. El tono usado por la maestra era algo ¿nervioso? O asustado. A Harry **(n/a como siempre) **le pareció extraño, y había varias cosas sucediendo en Hogwarts y el quería averiguarlas, para empezar ¿dónde demonios estaba Snape? Segundo la profesora de Transformaciones, nunca llega tarde... Se adentro al aula y vio para su sorpresa como entraba una lechuza y más su sorpresa cuando la lechuza le llego directamente a Harry. Una hermosa lechuza negra, llevaba atada a sus pata un trozo de pergamino, que retiro de la pata de la lechuza y leyo:

_En sus ojos hay sombras que no me gustan nada. Tengo miedo de que nos haya ganado, se ha instalado en su mente y su pensamiento. No cree en la luz, no en los portadores de la luz ¿qué hago? ¿qué hace?_

Harry sorprendido por la nota tan extraña que recibió no se mantuvo callado y alzando la voz, metió la pata

-¡Dios! ¿SOMBRAS? ¿INTALADO? ¿PORTADORES DE LUZ?- Dijo sin ninguna preocupación.

La profesora al oir las exclamaciones del joven, se acerco a la banca de Harry y trato de leer lo que decía, su sorpresa cual sería... Así que inmediatamente le quito el pergamino de las manos y se dispuso a contestar...

Llevar la muerte a quien le pueda ver... no hagas nada, no hasta llegar aquí. Déjalo seguir.

Y dejo que la lechuza partiera con el mensaje, salió muy rápidamente del aula, seguramente camino al despacho de Dumbledore, era mejor avisarle de lo que estaba ocurriendo y más al encargado de la misión. Y dejó olvidada a la clase, para desesperación de todos.

-"¿Dónde diablos esta Snape?"- se preguntaba Harry.

-_Así que ya tienes varita... Mmm... me parece que te has adelantado mucho, pero así no se perderá más tiempo-_

-"Ay! el tiempo no me importa. Culpa a tu enviado que me trae en friega por todas partes, ahora mis..."-

_-¿Tan mal te trata?-_

-"¿Mal? ¿Tratarme mal este tipo? No, no... Si me trata bien, hasta me compro una escoba y me prometió enseñarme a volar, aunque me regaña mucho y me oculta muchas cosas"-

­_-Pregúntamelas, yo te responderé todo-_

-"¡Qué lindo! Primera ¿Qué son los mortífagos?"-

_-¿Dónde escuchaste esa palabra?- _La voz parecía nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

-"En una calle a donde fuimos a comprar mis cositas. Contesta"-

-_Mortífagos son mis seguidores, luchamos contra esa maldita Orden del Fénix, liderada por ese anciano, Dumbledore-_

-"¿Bublemdores? Suena a chicle. Quiero chicle ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué es la Orden del Fénix? ¿Son ellos los asesinos? ¿A dónde me lleva este loco? AYYYYYY!!!!!!!" – Pily estaba frustrada.

_-Una a la vez. ¡Y no te desesperes! La primera... Al-Albus Dumbledore, no Bublemdores. Es un viejo decrépito que siempre a estado frustrando mis planes de lim-de hacer un mundo mejor. El es el culpable de las muertes, pequeña-_

-"¿Él? Como odio a ese maldito bastardo, viejo, AAAGGGGRRRR!!! Como lo odio!!!"-

_-Segunda: La Orden del Fénix son todos los malditos seguidores del viejo, matan a mis hombres, los torturan de las peores maneras-_

-"Los torturan, pero que mugres chinches, adefesios, escorias, basuras ¿Qué les da derecho?"-

_- No lo sé, se creen superiores bajo las órdenes de ese viejo. Tu tercera pregunta... Si, son ellos los asesinos de todos esos inocentes-_

-" Ay!! Qué yo los mato, yo los mato!! No dejaré a esos malditos asesinos en paz, no dejaré que sigan matando y torturando. Y Tú me ayudarás, verdad? ¿Me entrenarás para ser fuerte y matar a ese anciano?"-

_-Claro, claro, serás tan fuerte y más fuerte que cualquiera de sus sucios seguidores. Y tú cuarta pregunta. Vienes hacía mí, a mi casa, donde yo, personalmente, te entrenare como a una hija_-

-"uy! Bueno, gracias por responderme mis dudas. Espero ansiosa llegar ya"-

_-Se te recibirá muy bien- _Y la conexión se rompió.

-Vaya, vaya. Que fáciles son los jóvenes. Ya esta en mis manos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Albus, te he ganado. Será imposible que te la lleves. Cree que soy un héroe, jaja. Que ingenua niña. El arma más poderosa al lado del maldito Potter y es mía. Espero que no tarde- Una risa fría se escucho retumbar por toda la desolada casa. - Pettrigrew!!!

-Mando llamar, mi Lord- Un hombrecillo de baja estatura, delgado y que mostraba una mano como plateada, se acercó e hizo una reverencia muy pronunciada y beso los bajos de la túnica que vestía su señor.

-Prepara un cuarto. Espero una visita. Espero que su estadía sea larga-

-Si, mi señor. Lo que usted pida- Y se alejo de la sala. Saliendo por un puerta lateral, perdiéndose de la vista del otro hombre.

-"hey!!! Hola. Osea ¡Hello! Aún sigues ahí"- No obtuvo respuesta- "Ba!! Tan siquiera despidete!!"-

-¿Pily? ¿Pily?- El profesor trataba de despertarla si uno podía dormir con los ojos abiertos- Pily ¿Me escuchas?-

-Claro que le escucho. ¿Desea algo?- Preguntó una fastidiada Pily.

-Si- Y tomo una pose digna y una mascara de frialdad pura al ver la expresión de desdeño en el joven rostro y al oír el tono de enfado con que la frase fue echa. Algo que consideraba una grosería- ¿Tienes hambre?-

-Vaya!!! Pensé que nunca preguntaría!!- La expresión de Pily cambio drásticamente a una de especial felicidad- ¿Qué hay de comer?-

- solo pasteles con forma de caldero, ranas de chocolate, grageas Bertty Bott de todo los sabores, **(n/a Se escribe así?) **Y cosas así..,- Contestó sorprendido por el cambio de humar de su joven acompañante- ¿Qué se te antoja?-

-Mmm... Porquería, porquería, porquería y más porquerías... ¿Qué no tienen comida de verdad en este tren?- Dijo desesperadamente Pily.

-¿Pues que querías comer?-

-No sé, una enchiladas o un lomo saltado, o de perdís una ensalada de verdura o fruta-

-¿Pastel o chocolate?- Dijo desesperado el hombre dueño de la cabellera negra, que se sentaba a su lado, mostrando en una mano, un pastel, y en la otra, ranas de chocolate.

-¿Tengo otra opción?-

-No, ¿Pastel o chocolate?- Pregunto con una leve sonrisa acentuada en esos labios carmines.

-Jonnhy- Susurro lentamente

-¿Qué dices?-

-Eh? Este... que quiero... quiero ¿pastel?-

-Cuántos?-

-Emmm... 3, si, si tres, para que no me de hambre hasta mañana-

-¿Hasta mañana?- Preguntó incrédulo el hombre de ojos negros, profundos como la noche sin estrellas- Pero al llegar te espera un banquete-

-De Bienvenida, lo sé, lo sé. Y tengo que asistir ¿verdad?-

-Si, así es, pequeña-

-Esta bien- Dijo agarrando los pastelillos que le alcanzaba aquella mano pálida, suave- Y ¿afon.fe m-me llefas?- Dijo masticando uno.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde te llevo?- Un ligero asentimiento por parte de la joven castaña- A Hogwarts, a que te entrenes-

-¿Hogwarts? Es un pueblo ¿verdad? Es ahí dónde se encuentra la casa de Voldemort, donde me espera ¿verdad?-

-E-e-e-es... No pronuncies su nombre...-

-¿Por qué? ¿Tanto miedo le tienes a tu maestro que tan bueno es?-

-"ja, ¿bueno?, Dios, le han lavado el cerebro" N-no l-le tengo miedo. Y acaba de comer que se te esta cayendo el pastel- Se apresuro a agregar antes de que otra cosa pasara- "¿Metí la pata?"-

-Mmm...- Pily frunció el ceño ante la extraña reacción de su acompañante –" algo me dice que este es un traidor, pero ¿por qué? Ah!!!! Ya sé"- Pensaba Pily- "hola?? Voldemort?? ¿¿Hoolaaa? Oh bueno... después"-

El resto de la tarde paso en la tranquilidad. Cada un sumido en sus pensamiento que de vez en cuando eran rotos por suspiros de amor de Pily **(n/a los clásicos), **los ronquidos del profesor dormido, porque ronca, el suave ulular de Coeh, así decidió ponerle Pily después de una ligera discusión con su acompañante que insistía en argumentar que era un nombre muy sencillo para un ave tan asombrosa, Pily solo se digno a escucharle y tirarlo a loco, costumbre de ella.

-Vamos- Dijo, sacando una bolsa de debajo del asiento que ocupaba –Ponte esta túnica. Sobre la ropa- Agregó al ver la cara de horror de Pily- Ya casi llegamos-

-Pero no me gusta, bueno, es negra, pero me gusta más lila-

-Póntela. Es una orden-

-Ya voy- Dijo sarcásticamente Pily. Se quitó la gabardina negra que traía puesta desde en la mañana y se puso la túnica que le ofrecía el profesor, y se volvió a sentar algo molesta –Pica-

-Aguántate. Ya llegamos, vamos abajo- Dijo, jalándola de una brazo hacia el exterior del compartimiento.

-Espere... Coeh... Falta Coeh...-

-Ya llegará a tu habitación. Vamos, no necesitas llevar nada-

-Oh esta bien- Y bajo a regañadientes del Vagón del tren.

-Que día tan espantoso- Se quejaba Ron.

-Mira Ron, no puede ser espantoso, que odies Adivinación es tu asunto-

-Pero Hermi!- Se quejo Harry- No hablamos de eso, sino de que estamos agotados el profe de Defensa es muy rudo y para colmo tenemos Astronomía hoy... Y yo quería dormir mucho!!!!!!!!!-

-Ya dejen de quejarse y vamos al Gran Comedor. Aunque me pregunto por que no presento El Director al nuevo profesor de Defensa cuando entramos...- **(n/a: De plano se me olvido ponerlo :P)**

-No se Hermi, pero tengo hambre vamos- Djo el pelirrojo.

El trío de tres inseparable de Gryffindor entro al Gran Comedor. Harry automáticamente giro su cabeza hacia la mesa de los profesores, buscando a alguien en especial.

-"¿Dónde estará Snape? ¿Snape? Pero que me pasa. ¿Desde cuando me preocupo por él?"-

-Harry ¿estás bien?-

-¿Eh?... Si, estoy bien Ron. Vamos, hace hambre- y esbozó una gran sonrisa, la mejor que pudo.

-¿Y por qué viajamos en carrozas?-

-¿Querías cruzar el lago?-

-¿Lago? ¿Cuál lago?- Dijo con una cara de incógnita mientras saltaba al ritmo del carruaje.

-El que estaba cerca de la estación, Pily. ¿Qué acaso no lo viste?-

-Nop... Pero no, hace frío como para cruzarlo-

-Entonces, deja de quejarte. Ya mero llegamos-

-Wow!! Apoco vive en un castillo. Mire!! Las rejas de la entrada tienen cerditos ¡¡Que lindos!!- Decía una emociona Pily, viendo a través de la ventana- Es grandísimo el castillo. En que parte serán mis entrenamientos?-

-¿Entrenamientos?... Eh.. por todo el castillo- Dijo algo nervioso el profesor

-Mmm... "Voldemort?? Hola!! Necesito urgentemente hablar con tigo"-

-_Qué quieres ahora?-_

-"¿De mal humor?"-

-_Algo... ¿Qué quieres?-_

-"Mmm.. ¿Es que parte de tu casa me vas a entrenar?"-

-_la que elijas pequeña. Aunque presiento que será dentro de la casa. Nada de salir fuera-_

-"¿Por qué?"-

-_Precaución-_

-Baja Pily, ya estamos en casa- Dijo algo confundido el dueño de esas manos blancas y suaves, al ver la expresión vaga que tenía la joven en el rostro.

-Voy- Respondió algo despistada.

-"Bien. Ya llegue. Espero me recibas tú"- Decía a su "gran héroe" mientras subía las escaleras y atravesaba la puertas de roble del castillo acompañada de aquel hombre de negro.

-_Voy pues-_

-"Otra cosa más. ¿Por qué se llama Hogwarts el pueblo donde se encuentra tu casa?"-

-_¿Hogwarts? Mmm. Pueblo creo que... ¡¡HOGWARTS!!-_ Gritó la voz.

Pily se detuvo en seco sorprendida por el tono de voz de su interlocutor; entre el miedo, el espanto, el coraje, la rabia y la desesperación miro a su acompañante que también se había detenido al no escuchar los pasos de Pily y la miraba extrañamente, sorprendido quizás.

-_HOGWARTS!! ESTÁS EN EL TERRITORIO DEL VIEJO!! SAL DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO-_

-¡¿Qué?!- Y automáticamente, Pily echo a correr desesperada, atormentada aún con la voz de Voldemort retumbando en su cabeza "el territorio del viejo". En realidad no sabía hacia donde correr, solo esquivó los brazos de su antiguo profesor y ahora guía, corrió a no sabía donde, solo corría, intentando huir, no le importaba a donde. Tenía que salir de ahí, ahora, pero no encontraba una salida. Cada puerta daba a un nuevo pasillo, o una habitación. Podía escuchar los pasos de su acompañante muy cerca, le estaba siguiendo. –Maldita sea. ¿por dónde entre?- Y subió escaleras, corrió por pasillos hasta que los pasos de su perseguidor no los escucho más. Se detuvo, estaba agotada, agotada de tanto correr, agotada de pensar en que había sido traicionada, por ese maldito, agotada, destrozada, acabada. Su vida, su sueño, se habían ido a la ruina. Todo.

A lo lejos escucho de nuevo pasos, apresurados, no corrían, pero estaban de prisa. Comenzó a correr, a correr como loca, desesperada, no pudo evitar que lágrimas ácidas se derramaran de sus ojos, era imposible.

-¡Hey, tú! Detente!!!- Escuchó gritar a lo lejos. No reconocía bien quien era. Solo le interesaba correr, alejarse de ahí, irse.

-Como desearía en estos momentos poder volar, o desaparecerme por completo, desvanecerme, dejar de existir, irme de aquí- Sus ojos estaba cerrados, de vez en cuando los abría para poder ver por donde iba.

-Ven aquí. ¡no huyas!-

-¡¡MALDITA SEA!! ¡¡DÉJEME EN PAZ!! ¡¡TRAIDOR!!- Y más lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas. Sintió el odio recorrer sus venas, la rabia punzar en sus puños cerrados fuertemente, el rencor invadir su corazón, la sangre mezclada con el sudor recorrer sus manos, sus dedos y finalmente caer. Lo odiaba, odiaba a ese maldito traidor. La engaño, ella lo sabía pero confió en las palabras del maestro Voldemort. Y continuo corriendo.

**(mientras, en el Gran Comedor)**

-Harry ¿te vas a comer esas patatas?-

-No, Ron, adelante-

-Oye Harry, y no te ha vuelto a doler la cicatriz?-

-No Herm... Presiento que esta feliz por al AHHHHHHH!!!- Y se llevó las manos a la frente.

_-¡¡MALFOY!! MALFOY!! Ven aquí maldito estúpido!!-_

_-Mando llamar mi señor?-_

_-¿Dónde esta Snape?-_

_-Salió hace 5 días, Mi Lord. Como usted le ordenó-_

_-Maldita sea. Prepara a toda la cuadrilla 7. Atacaremos Hogwarts-_

_pero... Mi Lord... Es imposible, El viejo decrépito esta en el castillo-_

_-MALFOY! El viejo decrepito tiene a nuestra arma. Maldita sea. Como fue a ser posible!-_

_-Mi Lord... Es mejor preparar un plan antes de atacar, y Snape esta a cargo de la cuadrilla 7, es inútil atacar sin él-_

_-Tienes razón... Pero Snape.. Recuérdame darle una lección cuando vuelva-_

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?-

-Herm... Algo se le ha escapado y esta aquí, va a castigar a Snape...Tengo que advertir a Snape- dijo rápidamente Harry al despertar de la conexión que había tenido con Dark Lord.

-Harry, primero ahí que avisar a Dumbledore-

-¡¡Pero Snape esta en peli...- Pero no pudo terminar

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de par en par estruendosamente, sobresaltando a todo el alumnado y el profesorado. Y ahí, en el lindar de la puerta, una majestuosa figura, delineada por el fuego de las antorchar que provenían del Vestíbulo, mostrando las facciones de un ángel hermoso, celes...

-¡¡HA ESCAPADO, DUMBLEDORE!! HA ESCAPADO- Decía entrecortadamente mientras se acercaba a la mesa de los profesores, atravesando entre las mesas, recibiendo miradas de sorpresa por parte de los alumnos –LA TIENE EN SUS MANOS!-

-Snape- Susurró Harry entre sueños de color rosa.

-Pero profesor Severus ¿Qué esta diciendo?- dijo calmadamente Dumbledore.

-Lord.. la... tie-ene- dijo mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración- Se... se ha... es-ta-do co-comuni-nicando... con.. con...-

-¡Traidor! ¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme! ¡Maestro, AYÚDEME! ¡Suélteme! VOLDEMORT AYUDAME!- Se escuchaba a lo lejos gritos de protesta y ayuda... -¿DÓNDE ESTAS VOLDEMORT?- Todos estaban congelados, hasta el mismo Snape.

-_No puedo ayudarte-_

-¡¿Por qué?!- Pregunto angustiada la joven

-_en ese lugar yo no puedo entrar, pero no dejaré que la conexión se-_ Y ya no oyó nada

-Pero ¿cómo Severus?-

-¡¡Suélteme!!- No podía evitar que lágrimas recorriesen sus majillas. Odiaba estar allí. Tenía miedo de estar con el asesino.

-No... no lo sé...- Dijo finalmente Snape.

Justo en esos momentos entro Filch, el conserje, arrastrando un bulto negro que se revolcaba arduamente tratando de safarse de sus ataduras.

-Dumbledore! Un mortífago!! En Hogwarts- Jadeó- Corriendo por los pasillo ¿Cómo es posible? Un mortífago y berrinchudo además- Agregó volteando a ver el bulto que llevaba retorciéndose en el suelo y gritando.

Bueno, que pensaran que Pily era un mortífago fue gracias a que le dio frío al bajar del tren que prefirió ponerse la capa que le había ofrecido el profesor en la mañana para taparse un poco. Y se subió la capucha para taparse las orejas del frío, ajustándosela bien para que no cayese y venga, no se cayó a pesar de la corrida.

-¿Un mortífago? – Se oyó correr susurros por todo el Comedor.

-Argus ¿Un mortífago? Tranquilo.

-Pero, Albus ¿la escuchaste gritar?-

-Argus Filch, suéltela de inmediato que no es un objeto!-. Bramó Severus reaccionando del Shock y corriendo a levantar el bulto.

Y en cuanto la sujeto para poder ponerla en su regazo y soltar las cuerdas que apresaban sus finas manos, lastimándolas. La joven comenzó a gritar desesperadamente, más alto, más horrorizada, asustada.

-SUELTEME- bramó –SUELTEME. NO ME TOQUE. NO SE ME ACERQUE- Dijo alejándose a rastras del cuerpo del su antes amigo Snape- NO ME TOQUE.-

-Vamos, tranquila. Vas a estar bien- Susurro Severus con tono suave, siguiéndola despacio, el por supuesto, también a gatas.

**(n/a Imagínense la escena en medio del comedor, a Sev a gatas persiguiendo a una jovencita berrinchuda. ¡¡Que lindo!!! XD)**

-¡Jovencita!- Ordenó Dumbledore.

-Albus. Déjamela a mi... Pily, tranquila, nadie te hará daño- dijo mientras la sujetaba por un brazo y la acercaba a su regazo- Eso es, tranquila- Pily dejo de forcejear. La desato tiernamente como si fuera de cristal, sabiendo que podía volver a explotar en cualquier momento, pero le falló. En cuanto Pily estuvo libre...

-¡¡MALDITO ASESINO!!- Estalló Pily, levantándose y corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el director.

-Pily- Corrió tras ella Snape sujetándola por la cintura y acercándola a él. Soportando las patadas que le soltaba la pequeña al no estar en el suelo- Tranquila, asesino? Por qué? Por qué pequeña?- Le preguntó al oído mientras la colocaba en el suelo delicadamente par que no fuese a caer.

-¡¡¿POR QUÉ?!!- Comenzó mientras se volteaba hace el profesor- ME PREGUNTAS POR QUE. ES UN MALDITO ASESINO DE MUGGLES, ¡¡ES UN ASESISNO!! ¿COMO PUEDES SEGUIRLO?- un murmullo se levanto por todo el Comedor y silbidos de aprobación por parte de la casa de las serpientes- AH!! PERO SI SE ME OLVIDABA... –Dijo con tono cínico- ¡¡¡ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR!!! UN TRAIDOR DE SEGUNDA!!- Y se abalanzó sobre el profesor dándole un zarpazo a la cara que hizo que retrocediera-

-AARRGG!!- Gritó llevándose las manos a la cara en forma de protección. Pero de nada le valió ya que Pily lo había empujado haciéndole trastabillar y caer al suelo.

La escena era espectacular... La pequeña estaba encima de Severus Snape que tenía la cara arañada, sangrante y estaba inmóvil, mientras ella, destrozaba su ropa y le lanzaba arañazos por todo el cuerpo. Sangre se esparcía por todo el suelo y los gritos de dolor de Sev. Gritos de espanto... y gritos de coraje por parte de Pily mientras desgarraba la piel de su profesor de Laboratorio, acercándose a la carne viva y comenzando a desgarrarla también. La sangre saltaba por todas partes y nadie hacía nada... Severus gritaba impotente ante el ataque de la pequeña, de su protegida... ¿Cómo era posible que la corrompiera de esa manera? Estaba matando lentamente a Severus Snape y ella, lo estaba disfrutando. Sentir la sangre y la carne viva en sus dedos le encantaba, oír los gritos pidiendo piedad por parte del profesor... Simplemente le encantaba.

-"No puedo lastimarla, no puedo. Jamás me lo perdonarían"- Se repetía una y otra vez Snape. Sintiendo como las manos de la joven le creaban cortes en la piel, lo desgarraban y seguramente, acabarían con él.

-¡DESMAIUS!- fue lo último que escucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo 5to. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendo. Lo siento pero aki salio mi lado sadomasoquista... Tratare de que no vuelva a ocurrir pero tenía k ponerlo, es esencial para lo k sigue, juas juaz, juaz, juaz. Dejen Reviews, please, son mi sueldo! Criticas o comentarios, todo se acepta. Gracias y hasta el próximo...


	6. Caso 6

**CASO 6**

_Tristeza, Desolación y Comprensión_

En el gran comedor, el silencio reino después del hecho ocurrido ante sus ojos. Tanto profesores como alumnos guardaban en su semblante la seriedad, el horror, el miedo... A los más cercanos al lugar del hecho, en sus túnicas rastros de sangre existían... Solo los Slytherin sonrían, una leal partidaria estaba con ellos, aunque descubrirlo les costara su jefe de casa...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Pero cómo fue a pasar?-

Sus manos estaban atadas.

Nos lo advirtió, Dumbledore-

Sus pies tampoco los podía mover, atados también los tenía.

Veritaserum?-

No sería conveniente-

El olor a sangre llegaba a su nariz, sangre pasada, añeja. Se sentía muy cansada como si hubiera corrido kilómetros enteros.

¿Y cómo esta el profesor Snape, Pomprey?-

"traidor"-

No creo que despierte...-

"¡Qué se muera!"-

... su pulso es débil, muy débil ¡Es un mounstro! Casi lo mata-

Si, pero no lo divulgue- Abrió sus ojos y se dirigió al director con una genuina sonrisa.

¿Por qué estas aquí¿Qué quieres?- Fueron las preguntas del director hacia la muchacha atada en la cama

Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar- Dijo aún sonriendo tratando de levantar las manos atadas a la cama –Muy cómoda, gracias- Y se acomodo mejor en la cama.

Responde- Fue la cortante respuesta que recibió.

A lo que ella muy tranquilamente respondió con una sonrisa llena de alegría y entusiasta: - Aún no lo sé. Yo no debería estar aquí, rodeada de tanta... mmm... ¿gente¿Por qué?-

¿por qué, qué?- respondió otra vez el director

Tanta gente ¿por qué?-

Y preguntas por que jovencita. Solo un mounstro como tú sería tan estúpido!- Espetó una señora anciana con sombrero de pico

Minerva, tranquila-

Mamá me lo advirtió. Gente como ustedes existen en muchos lados. El Lord tenía razón... �¡Oh! Todos tenían razón... hasta Jonnhy... Le extraño- Susurro y sus ojos perdieron todo brillo.

El anciano Albus hizo una seña a una joven de cabellos púrpuras para que se acercar�, le dijo algo al oído y se marchó.

Me vas a explicar el motivo por el que estas aquí?- pregunto el anciano

Y dale la burra al trigo... si supiera le diría- Dijo la Pily girando su cabeza para mirar la pared- oh! No pueden poner cortinas a los enfermos?- dijo después de mirar una cama ocupada por una joven de cabellos lacios y negros, dormir en una posición algo incomodo ya que tenía la cabeza vendada y un brazo entablillado.

¿qué es lo que quieres?-

volver a casa-

¿dónde?

volver a casa-

¿en dónde?-

en mi país-

¿qué es?-

Babilonia-.respondió una tercer voz.

No es cierto- Pily hizo una mueca de indignación mientras se medio acomodaba en la cama con las ataduras

Entonces, dime tú... ¿de donde eres si llegas gritando el nombre del mago más oscuro, en un lugar lleno de aurores¿eh?- Dijo risueña la voz de un rubio que se acercaba desde la entrada.

No te interesa rubio de botica-

Cállate niña mimada- dijo siseante el rubio

Ash, osea, mira quien habla-Dijo Pily en tono fresita.- soy güero y valgo mil-

Estúpida chiquilla en-

Señor Malfoy!- Rugió Dumbledore

ya me las pagaras- Susurro quedamente antes de retirarse.

¿Y ese quien era?- Pregunto intrigada la pequeña- 'ta re lindo!-

Déjate de estupideces, jovencita- Siseo el director

Pero que genio- Contesto- Ya cásese!- Dijo ente divertida y ofendida la joven de cabellos cafes

¿De dónde vienes?-

Y dale... América le suena?-

sí- contesto tangente

Un país llamado México ¿también le suena¿o es que su cerebro ya no da para más?- Dijo comenzando a enojarse por el rudo comportamiento que tenía el anciano.

No hables de esa manera jovencita! Estas frente a uno de los más poderosos magos de todos los tiempo!- Bramo MacGonagall que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación

¿Voldemort¿Eres tú?- Pregunto curiosa y nerviosa a la vez

Pero... no tienes remedió... Serás entregada al ministerio mañana a primera hora- termino sin preámbulos el anciano de blanca barba.

¿No es peligroso dejarla aquí más tiempo, Albus? Sabrá Merlín que cosas pueda hacer!- se entremetió la bruja.

Na... Peligrosa cuando este enojada ahora solo quiero dormir, buenas noches... que Juan Polainas ya va a dormir... Ponte tu pijama... me-me-mete a l-la cama... por que ya es hora de momir – Dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos.

No entiendo como paso- Murmuro el ciego anciano mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la enfermería.

¿Y ahora...- Un estrepitoso ruido se oyó en la enfermería- ¿Albus¿Albus¿dónde esta señor director?- pregunto temerosa la profesora.

Una risa comenzó a sonar por todo el recinto... una risa pequeña que comenzaba a subir de volumen hasta convertirse en carcajada. Minerva volteo temerosa a la cama donde se encontraba Pily y encontró a la pobre retorciéndose en el catre de la risa, el acto enfureció a la mujer al grado de que comenzó a gritarle:

�¿DE QUE RIES MOCOSA IMPERTINENTE!-

De... de- ay! Ya me duele el estomago... Jajajajajaja... ya... ay... me estoy en paz... jajajaja... es que... tiene que verlo!- Dijo divertida la muchacha- ya... me cayo pues...- Y puso un semblante sería para a continuación seguir una nueva explosión de carcajadas- lo- lo siento- dijo intentándose quitar lágrimas del rostro- es lo hubiera visto.. jeje.. ya...- dijo aun riendo entre dientes

¿Y ahora tu que sientes?-

¿eh¿Ya miro al piso?- dijo aguantándose las carcajadas

La vieja bruja siguió la mirada risueña de la niña hasta que dio con un Albus Dumbledore luchando contra su barba intentando levantarse y se fijo con vergüenza como se la pisaba y volvió a caer, no pudo reprimir una risa que muy a penas logro disimular al ver como el viejo volvía a intentar lo mismo y volvía a fallar miserablemente.

A-albus ¿quieres que te ayude? Dijo aguantándose las ganas de reír-

No estaría de más Minerva, no me caería mal una ayudadita- Dijo desde el suelo el anciano.

jajajajajaj-Volvió a reí Pily desde su posición- ¿Una ayudadita? Yo diría más bien una grúa. �¡jajaja! Ay... ya... me duele el estomago, ya... dejen de hacerme reír, por.. jaja... por favor.. –Dijo retorciéndose en la cama.

¿podrías callarte, jovencita¡Despertaras a todo el castillo!- Dijo la medibruja que acababa de regresar de su oficina con unos botecitos de colores extravagantes -¿Cómo es posible que la deje aquí más tiempo, director?- Dijo acercándose a una cama donde las cortinas estaban cerradas- ¿Cuando se la llevan?- Dijo abriendo las cortinas y cerrándolas tras de sí.

Mañana en la mañana Poppy, no te preocupes- dijo la bruja de semblante serio y arrugas en la cara

me pregunto, Minerva... Es ella...-

¡Ehy! Tengo hambre ¿sabe?-

... cumple las características...-

¿Cuáles características, Albus?-

El lugar, su edad, sus ojos, su poder-

¡ehy! Aún sigo aquí... ¿Saben? Me desespera que hablen de mi como si no existiera, ay les encargo, si quieren hablar de mi háganlo de frente ¿va?- Dijo Pily

Y todavía se le ocurre poner reglas- Musito enfadada la subdirectora de la escuela mirando con recelo a la jovencita que yacía en una cama a no menos de 5 pasos de ella.

¿Ahora comprendes, Minerva? Su caracter es cambiante y fluye según la situación-

�¡CON UN DEMONIO¡Si queréis hablar de mí, háganlo lejos, no me importunen con sus sandeces de grandes magos!- Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, dando aviso de que estaba enojada... muy enojada- Estoy harta. Desde que he estado aquí jamás me han considerado, soy una persona como ustedes. �¡ya basta!- Y comenzó a sollozar- por favor, basta- lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro- no fue intencional, no quise hacerlo... por favor, deténganse- Dijo girando su cabeza hacia el lado contrario y solo consiguiendo que su sollozo se hiciera más audible.

¿Al-labus?- Una voz se oye desde la otra cama.

Severus, por favor, guarda silencio... Necesita descansar, profesor- Se escucho la voz de la enfermera.

¡oh! Poppy... estoy bien...

...Deje mi vida marchar en pos de un sueño, y ahora se ha ido... mi intención no era lastimarles, no lo era... Pero me traicionaron, y ahora ¿qué?- Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente dando a ver como sollozaba en su interior- ¿me mataran como suelen hacerlo con todos los de mi raza¿lo harán? Y después de mí ¿quién seguir�¿mi madre acaso?- Giro su rostro en donde se podían ver sus ojos enrojecidos del llanto y sucios caminos trazados por las lágrimas- ¿Mi padre¿mis amigas¿Mi novio acaso¿o quien? DIGANME¿QUIZÁS UNA NIÑA¿UNA MADRE? O ¿QUE¿YA SE CANSARON DE JUGAR SU SUCIO JUEGO DE MATA CUANTO PUEDAS?- Podía notar como la furia disipaba la tristeza, y quería gritarlo todo.

¿Pily?- El profesor Snape caminaba lentamente pero seguro hacia la cama de la joven aludida.

¡USTED¡Usted me engaño, me trajo con mentiras a este lugar¡Confíe en usted, porque mi madre así lo hacia y siempre estuvo traicionándonos!- Lágrimas ácidas surcaron su rostro crispado por el dolor- ¿Por qué? Es un maldito traidor... ¡un miserable¡Un traidor! Es un traidor... un traidor...- Termino antes de echarse a llorar descontroladamente.

Severus fue acercándose al muchacho lentamente, tan rápido como las energías de su cuerpo le permitían, que en estos casos era poca la que tenía, con dificultad quito las ataduras de la cama y acuno a la desequilibrada muchacha contra su pecho ante el asombro de los presentes, el enfado de Minerva y la incomprensión del viejo director.

Lo lo s-siento... ja-jamas-s qui-quis-se lastima-arlo- dijo hipando sonoramente y se aferró a la túnica de su profesor de laboratorio.

Shh... Tranquila- Dijo acariciando su cabello con ternura y cerrando más el abrazo.

Tengo miedo-

¿De qué?-

De no volver a ver a mamá... y a mis amigos... y a Jonnhy... Tengo miedo de morir- Dijo más tranquila.

No vas a morir, te lo prometo, tu madre me dejo a cargo... lo prometí- Dijo cerrando los ojos mientras un fuerte mareo le llenaba los pensamientos de nauseas.

Y dígame ¿cómo piensa cumplir su promesa si es un traidor del lado de asesinos¿es usted también uno de ellos? Dígamelo-

¿Asesinos¿por qué lo dices?-

El me lo dijo, dijo que ustedes buscaban deshacerse de mi raza, que los estaban matando¡el me lo dijo!- Dijo con saladas gotas cayendo de sus ojos aferrándose más a aquel cuerpo, como si fuese su última esperanza... Tenía miedo, debía admitirlo, pero se negaba a creerlo, se negaba a comprender que su vida estaba acabada, su momento había terminado y ella no podía evitarlo... Su mundo se veía derrumbado y las ruinas se las llevaba el viento y la desdicha plagaba el aire de su alma.

Pily, no es un asesino de muggles, no lo es... No lo somos... Pequeña, si, soy un traidor pero no es como tu crees... entiéndelo- Dijo con frustración el profesor al recordar lo sucedido hace pocas horas.

¿Entender¿Entender qué¿Que ayudas a matar a gente inocente, Es eso lo que debo de entender. Discúlpame, pero me es imposible encontrar una solución racional a todo lo que me dices, los hechos no concuerdan con tus palabras... Hace días, el Lord me dijo que gente muggle había muerto, hace poco me dijo que era ese anciano el que los había mandado matar, me dijo que eran los hombres de ese maldito viejo quienes acababan con la vida de sus hombres, quienes los destrozaban y poco a poco iban rompiendo sus filas de defensa, creando un agujero para poder destruir su plan de cambiar al mundo y hacerlo mejor- Terminó casi en un susurro apenas audible a los oídos del dueño de aquellos sedosos cabellos negros .

Te ha engañado... Albus Dumbledore es el mejor mago que ha existido en la tierra después de Merlín, el jamás mataría a un muggle, pequeña... El Lord Oscuro no busca un mundo mejor como tu lo crees... para él el mundo perfecto es donde no existan los sangre sucia, lo muggles y donde reine la pureza de la sangre... Él busca cambiar al mundo de esa manera, para el es mejor que no existan mezclas de sangre... El Lord, jamás se pondría a pensar entre la vida de uno de sus sirvientes y la de él mismo-

Pero tengo miedo de estar sola... Él me prometió tantas cosas, quiero ayudar con lo que pueda y no sé como, no sé porque esta tan enojado porque no estoy con él... ¿Y Ese Albus, que me ofrece a cambio¿Cuál es su intención¿Porqué me odia?-

Él note odia, pequeña... Simplemente es ince...- Su respuesta fue cortado por la áspera voz del sabio director

Te ofrezco un mundo donde no exista la muerte y simplemente, podamos convivir las distintas clases de sangre.

¿Clases de sangre?- preguntó intrigada la ojinegra

Los sangre sucia, que proviene del mundo muggle; los media sangre, aquellos que nacieron de la unión de un mago y un muggle; y los sangre pura...-

raza pura, no puedo creer que existan tal distinción de razas- Dijo sentada desde la cama en posición de loto.

¿Confías en nosotros?- pregunto dudoso el director

¿Porqué debería de hacerlo?-

El te prometió un mundo limpio de sangres sucias y medias a través de la fuerza, nosotros te ofrecemos un mundo de libertades- Término Minerva que se había mantenido entre las sombras en la platica

¿Qué dices Pily?- Pregunto el profesor Severus levantándose de la cama y caminando despacio hacia Dumbledore

No quiero estar sola-

No estarás sola- Dijo confundido Snape

Me están pidiendo alejarme de lo que más amo en este mundo, de mi familia y mis amigos, de mi vida, mi pasado... y no puedo- Dijo sintiendo como sus ojos le escocían de nuevo- Sin ellos no soy nada- dijo en un murmullo al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas salían nuevamente de sus ojos.

Pero aceptaste ir con el Dark Lord sin importarte eso- reclamó enfadada la enfermera.

¿Usted que haría si estuviera enfadada¿Si sintiera la impotencia debajo de sus pies?- Dijo alterada limpiando agresivamente las lágrimas- Responda! No es fácil aceptar que esta en peligro algo más que la integridad física de niños y tu te quedas parado sin hacer nada mientras en tu cabeza martillea una voz diciéndote que puedes ayudar... ¿y tu tienes miedo?- Volvió a secar las lagrimas con furia- �¡NO¡Nadie se quedaría sentado sin mover un dedo cómodamente! Solo quería hacer algo- dijo tapando su cara con las manos y temblando se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama en la cual aún se encontraban esparcidas las ataduras- No quiero estar sola, no quiero- Un susurro ahogado por la almohada llego a los oídos de los tres adultos

No estarás sola... Serás sorteada para alguna de las casas y encontraras amigos- Dijo el profesor de pociones fulminando con la mirada a Albus indicándole que se atreviera a retarlo.

�¡Pero no es lo mismo!- Se levantó furiosa mirando con odio e ira al hombre que tenía en frente- Ellos son mi vida... mis amigos son lo más importante para mí... y no aguantaría estar separada mucho tiempo de la persona ¡a la que más amo¡NO LO SOPORTARÍA! Maldita sea... quiero regresar a casa... Quiero regresar a casa... –

Podremos hacer algo respecto a eso... pero dime, jovencita ¿De que lado estas?- insistió Albus

Del lado que me haga sentir bien...- Dijo sin ánimos y abatida

Bien, Severus necesitas descansar y será mejor que lo hagas ahora... y tu jovencita, no intentes ninguna locura- Dijo fríamente el director al momento de dirigirse a Pily, la cual noto que a ese señor no le simpatizaba del todo.

Severus se dirigió a su cama bajo la atenta mirada de la enfermera, se recostó y dejo las cortinas abiertas para observar la ventana que estaba a su lado. Minerva y Albus, salieron por la puerta tras dejar un hechizo para avisarles de cualquier movimiento fuera de la cama de la muchacha y la enfermera se perdió en su despacho.

No contesto mi pregunta señor- dijo rompiendo el silencio

¿Cuál?-

¿Es usted un asesino?-

Temo decirte que sí-

¿entonces como puedo confiar en sus palabras, si niega ser lo que dice que es?-

Yo jamás lo negué-

¿Es un traidor, verdad?-

Sí ... hace años serví al Señor con mi convicción en mente, destruir a todos aquellos que no merecían estar en el mundo, me convenció con mentiras, al igual que lo hizo contigo... Llego el día en que fue vencido por un niño y yo comprendí que ese no era mi lugar, que me estaba convirtiendo en un ser frío, odiaba eso, odiaba escuchar a la gente gritar pidiendo clemencia. Cuando me di cuenta, ya era tarde... me convertí en un asesino a sangre fría hasta que Albus me ayudo...- Calló

¿Estas arrepentido de haber matado?-

Si, ese hecho me hizo convertirme en una persona fría-

Entonces, eres un espía- Afirmó Pily

Sí-

El silencio reino entre ambos, cada uno pensando diferentes cosas... Pily sopesaba sus posibilidades de salir corriendo de ahí e ir al encuentro del maestro ¿cabía la posibilidad de que pudiera escapar? Había visto como el anciano ponía un hechizo en la habitación, no sabía que era... Pero sus instintos le dijeron que era peligroso... Quería ir con Voldemort, lo deseaba fervientemente pro había algo que la retenía en ese lugar, sentía que no era querida, era cierto, pero sentía que ese era el lugar correcto. Si tan solo pudiera escapar.

Voldemort ¿Dónde estás?- Susurro al aire y al tiempo.

_-Pily.. demonios! Escúchame!-_

"¿Voldemort¿eres tú?"-

_-Aún estas viva-_

"¿Fue una pregunta o una afirmación¿Sarcasmo acaso?"-

_-Nada de eso-_

"Quiero salir de aquí. Quiero irme. Ayúdame"-

_-Es fácil, solo sal de ahí... Ve hasta el bosque que esta en los jardines. Mandaré a alguien por ti-_

"Pero el anciano puso un extraño hechizo en la habitación"-

_-¿Qué? Es... es un... _–aquella voz temblaba de rabia- _Cierra tus ojos. ¿Sabes? Puedo manifestar mi poder a través de ti. Haré un escudo en ti. Ese hechizo es poco poderoso, te subestima mucho ese maldito viejo. Cuando diga tres, corres-_

"¿Por qué he de confiar en ti?"- Soltó de repente Pily en su cabeza- "Me han dicho tantas cosas contradictorias unas de otras que no se en que creer. Fuiste mi inspiración en un principio, pero mi mente ya olvido. Estoy confundida."-

_-¿Qué¿Estás dudando de mí, jovencita? _–Voldemort estaba muy enojado, y eso se notaba en su voz. Jamás nadie de sus sirvientes había puesto en duda su palabra... y ya se encargaría de que esa niña no lo olvidará jamás.

"Solo intento poner en orden mis prioridades ¿quieres dejar de gritar en m mente? Me da dolor de cabeza"-

_-Sabes porque lucho, pequeña. Conmigo serás fuerte, te instruiré en artes de lucha. Y ese viejo solo quiere dominarte y tenerte bajo su control. Solo serás un juguete más de la guerra si estas con él, con migo, en cambio... Lucharás por ti, yo no te detendré en nada que quieras aprender, en nada. ¿qué dices?-_

"Sabía que me engañaban. Gracias por aclararlo todo. Ahora nada me retiene aquí. Cuando tu digas corro"-

­_-Perfecto. Cierra tus ojos, relájate y estate atenta-_

Pily asintió ligeramente con la cabeza cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo un extraña sensación de vacío a su alrededor... Podía sentir como sus manos se calentaban y un aire rodeaba su interior hasta salía por sus oídos. Sentía el ambiente lleno de magia y le encantaba esa sensación.

_-Tres... ¡CORRE!-_

Pily abrió los ojos rápidamente y como conducida por un resorte se levanto, corrió hasta alcanzar la puerta de la enfermería y antes de alcanzar el picaporte pudo sentir una barrera. ¡Había una maldita barrera en el puerta!

"Una maldita barrera... ¿Cómo quieres que me vaya¿salto por la ventana o qué?"- dijo sarcástica.

Sus oídos le alertaron que pasos se acercaban presurosos hacia el lugar. Ok. El pánico la estaba invadiendo, y lo notaba al sentir un dolor muy fuerte en el estómago. Los pasos estaba cada vez más cercas hasta que un estruendo le saco de su letargo. Una ventana estaba rota ¡Una ventana rota!. Pily corrió directamente hacia la corriente de aire, y ahí estaba él.

¿Es muy alto para que saltes, no crees?- Estaba recargado en el marco de la ventana. Apoyándose sobre su espalda y sujetando la varita en dirección a ella.

Profesor ¿por qué?-

simplemente, no puedo retenerte aquí... Quieres ir con él, eres libre. Por prométeme que no harás nada loco-

No entiendo.-

Quédate por favor. No vayas. Él es más peligroso de lo que crees.. Aquí es un lugar seguro.-

Confiaría en ti, si no fueras un traidor- Pily Subió al alfeizar de la ventana. Le dirigió una sonrisa y salto

Pronto lo entenderás- La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dando paso a varios aurores de la sociedad mágica. Los miro con ojos borrosos antes de caer en la inconciencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pily corrió en dirección al bosque que alcanzaba a divisar delante de ella. La mirada era tétrica. Estaba feliz. Estaría en el lugar donde pertenece, pero lejos de todos, lejos de su familia, lejos de su vida. Ellos le ofrecían arreglar eso, le habían dicho que encontrarían la manera, y él solo le prometía poder y venganza... Y si en ese intento de conseguirlo ¿moría? Estaría sola y quizás sus amigos harían una nueva vida sin ella, era justo que siguieran.

Y que Jonnhy sea feliz- Dijo deteniéndose. Si, se estaba poniendo celosa ¿y qué?. Giro su cuerpo hacia el castillo y logro ver como varias personas salían por la puerta principal hacia ella.

_-¿has logrado salir ya?-_ Escucho la voz en su cabeza

"¿Podrías dejarme en paz, por favor"-

_-Estás dudando de mí de nuevo-_

"Te dije¡largo!"-

_-Y ahora ¿qué?-_

DEJAME EN PAZ ¿QUÉ NO LO HAS ENTENDIDO¡LAGATE! FUERA DE MI CABEZA- Gritó sujetando su cabeza con fuerza- que-me-dejes-en-paz – jadeó cayendo de rodillas al pasto.

_-no lo lograrás, soy mucho más fuerte que tú y aunque no lo quieras estarás en mis manos-_

no si puedo evitarlo. No si primero estoy muerta- Dijo comenzando a llorar

¡_No te atreverías!-_

Mírame hacerlo- dijo levantándose y corriendo en sentido contrario al bosque. Corrió para enfrentarse a los aurores y profesores que corrían hacia ella con las varitas en mano. Estaba enfadada y realmente asustada, pero no le importaba, pensó con gran odio en esas personas que estaban frente a ella y sintió, por fin, la magia fluir en ella... Nos sabía controlarla y por lo tanto intento concentrarla en su mano, llevar ese dolor que sentía, esa frustración a su mano y sin darse cuenta un as de luz se formo en su puño.

Los aurores detuvieron su carrera y miraron asombrados a la pequeña joven que corría desesperada hacia ellos y sin poder evitarlo y en defensa de los jóvenes que según ellos dormían placidamente en el castillo, atacaron.

Varios rayos de distintos colores surcaron el espacio entre los magos y Pily. La chica, impresionada detuvo su marcha y sintió como uno a uno, los hechizos la tocaban, se acumulaban y estallaban en ella.

Un grito desgarrador lleno el ambiente silencioso. Un grito de dolor salió de los pulmones de Pily impregnando el aire de su terror. Los hechizos que la había alcanzado hacían de los suyas en su cuerpo, ella estaba conciente de lo que pasaba y como la fuerza de su cuerpo comenzaba a fallarle, del dolor que cada uno de sus músculos sentí y no podía parar de gritar.

Maestros, aurores y los jóvenes desde sus torres, miraban con terror como el cuerpo de la joven se convulsionaba frente a sus ojos, sus oídos eran testigos del dolor que sentía y su mente, conciente de que la pequeña no viviría, no bajo tanto poder. Con terror observaron como un rayo azul salía de su cuerpo hacia el cielo se dividía en 5 y desaparecía en el firmamento tan rápido como se creo.

Perdónenme. Liz, Ale, Toño, Jazz, Jonnhy. Perdón por no volver madre- Susurró antes de perder la conciencia y caer inerte al suelo.

El silencio se cernió en todo el castillo y sus alrededores. Nadie sabía que hacer, ante ellos se encontraba el cuerpo de una jovencita de no más de 16 años... muerta...

* * *

**20/03/05 15:30 hrs **EHHHHH! Por fin he terminado! Lo logre! Me vencí! Wuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiii Pude ponerle fin a esto, eehhh! (Deví salta por toda la habitación) después de cómo mucho tiempo... Dios... aún no me lo creo... prácticamente una año con la historia y no lograba salir de ella... 5 meses estancada en este capi... eeh! Y por más k luchaba con hacerlo de 5 hojas no más no podía detenerme. Pro en fin... ya est�!

Espero que le haya gustado esta capi como a mí, no estoy muy contenta del todo con ello, vdd, pero ni modo.

**Liuny: **Gracias por lo ánimos, pequeña... en vdd, muchas gracias! Y aún sigo esperando que te cobres lo del 6 de Enero.��U u.u. Te quiero mucho, hija mía!

Y por favor¡REVIEWS! Se los agradecería mucho!

Besos

Devil Lady Hitokiri 

**Miembro del Clan Riddle**

**Orgullosa miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**


	7. Caso 7

**Caso 7**

_Extraños lejos de casa_

El viento comenzó a soplar, moviendo las copas de los árboles y arrancando sus hojas. El cielo parecía el manto negro de la oscuridad, las nubes no dejaban el paso a la luz de la luna y mucho menos el de las estrellas. No, nada parecía perfecto y mucho menos la congregación que había cerca de un bosque, un lugar tétrico para una cómoda reunión a menos que fueses un animal peligroso o un mago oscuro...

Sin embargo, nada de ello es lo correcto, o no, si bien es cierto que el cielo estaba plagado de nubes y la noche era oscura, no el significado de esa reunión, no... Algunos se movían nerviosamente y mientras otros miraban preocupados el centro del semicírculo. Un anciano de larga barba blanca se acercó a un bulto negro que se hallaba tirado en el suelo, un semblante de expectación era lo que mostraba su rostro y sus ojos azules, cubiertos por gafas de media luna, temblaban.

.- Albus... ¿está muerta?- Pregunto una joven de cabellos azulados al tiempo que se acercaba

.- Eso es algo que me preocupa- Contesto

.- Después de lo que hizo ¿te preocupa que este muerta?- Una señora de sombrero puntiagudo miro rabiosamente al anciano

.- ¿Quién no estaría preocupado si entre muchos hemos matado a una pequeña¿A una joven? Dios! Si es suficiente para que estemos nerviosos. Esto no pasa todos los días!- Exclamó un joven de lindos ojos verde hoja caminando apresuradamente de un lado a otro.

.- Matt. Tranquilízate... Quizás Poppy pueda hacer algo, respecto a esto ¿verdad, Albus¿Albus?- Dijo al momento en que ponía una mano sobre el hombre de barba blanca

.- Poppy no puede luchar contra la muerte- Respondió sin pensar – Será mejor que la llevemos adentro, nadie debe de ver esto- Dijo haciendo levitar al bulto que tenía en frente

.- Si no es que ya se dieron cuenta... ¿o acaso fui el único que vio ese rayo azul?- Se indigno un brujo de escaso cabello negro y medio encorvado

Se adentraron en el castillo hasta el área de enfermería. Era extraño mirar por los pasillos a una bola de gente caminando siguiendo a un bulto negro levitante que asomaba por sus costados dos brazos inmóviles y unos... ¿ y unos pies descalzos? Ok... Eso ya no es un bulto solo podría ser un cuerpo... La avanzada caminaba muy junta y cuchicheaban entre ellos, unos preocupados, otros indiferentes y otro extrañado. Pareciese que iban en una marcha fúnebre.

.- Eres demasiado paranoico Moody-

Albus recostó el cuerpo en una cama que se encontraba en lo más alejado de la enfermería, en el fondo, oculto entre las sombras del rincón y las cortinas de la cama. Lo observo un momento y se perdió por una puerta del otro lado de la cama. A los pocos segundos volvió acompañado de una bruja de blanco vestido, ojerosa y mirada seria. Miro a todos, se acerco a la cama y cerro las corinas con su mano.

Los minutos pasaban sin que nadie los detuviera, nadie se atrevía a moverse de su lugar, estaban preocupados, muy preocupados. Si no se andaban con cuidado la noticia se expandiría como una onda... _Un muerto en Hogwarts_ Ya se imaginaban la noticia en El Profeta, en primera plana, y lo primero sería echarlo en cara al Director del colegio: Albus Dumbledore. No, no podían permitirse algo así... Sería como darle pie al ministro de que hiciera lo que se le diera la gana.

Y suponer que ella estuviera muerta ¿Cómo responderían a ello? Es difícil imaginar cuan problemático sería para la reputación de todos los ahí presentes, tal suceso. Cada uno tenía la esperanza de que esa muchacha aún siguiera con vida, pero ¿puede alguien sobrevivir a tantos hechizos a la vez?

.-Sus signos vitales son estables, su magia fluctúa entre desaparecer o no. Albus, no hay algo que se pueda hacer- Dijo la medimaga un tanto preocupada.

.-Debes Intentarlo, Poppy. Por el bien de todos- Dijo el anciano de ojos azules

.-Una gran perdida de magia es lo que dice el examen. Lo siento, Albus, esta en estado de coma mágico. Sin magia no puede seguir- Dijo adentrándose de nuevo en la habitación de donde había salido.

.-No digas nada en San Mungo Poppy-

.-Necesita atención especializada- respondió la voz de la mujer desde lejos

.-Tú se la darás. Se que podrás.- Dijo el anciano retirándose de la enfermería y haciendo que los demás aurores le imitaran... algo extraño pasaba ¿Cómo podía perder magia si había acumulado mucha con los hechizos?- Alastor ¿Qué fue lo que viste?- dijo caminando hacia su despacho, seguro de que el viejo auror le seguiría

.-Un rayo azul. Un potente rayo azul en el cielo- dijo con su ojo mágico girando como loco –y luego 5 menos poderosos, Albus... ¿algo fuerte va a suceder?- Pregunto parando de repente su caminata y el ruido sordo que hacia su pata de palo al chocar con el frío suelo dejo de sonar.

.- Me temo que esta fuera de mi comprensión, Alastor. 5 rayos azules, pero como...-

O.O

Las nubes se arremolinaban en el cielo, avecinando la tormenta que se desataría en el lugar... rayos surcaban presurosos cada nube y se estrellaban en lejanos lugares, árboles o tierra... truenos resonaban a cada rato haciendo estremecer cada cuerpo viviente en esa área...

.-¡Oh¿Justo hoy tenía que llover?- Dijo una joven de cabellos cortos y medio esponjados...

.-No te quejes Piedra, estaba haciendo un calor horrible- respondió una joven de cabellos rizados y oscuros.

.-Pero no era para que se desatara una tormenta eléctrica.- Un joven de gafas se apresuro a las dos jóvenes que platicaban el clima.

-¡Jonnhy! Pily hoy no vino...-

.-Ya lo sé Lizeth, vengo con Jazz- Responde Jonnhy girando su cabeza en busca del susodicho

.-Bueno, tu que todo lo sabes y lo que no lo inventas ¿A dónde esta esa mujer? Mira que lleva faltando desde el Viernes- Pregunto Lizeth misteriosamente

.-Se fue... a... a... Londres...¿por qué?-

.-Hola a todos. ¿No han visto a Toño?- Jazz se acerco al trío saludando- ¿Que hay Jonnhy? En serio¿dónde está?-

.-Toño, no sé, la única persona que sabe localizar a ese niño es Pily y ella no se a aparecido desde el viernes...-

.-¿Por qué? -Preguntó interesado el joven de ojos oscuros

.-Disque se fue a Inglaterra- Respondió Alejandra Piedra restando importancia

.-Londres- Corrigió Lizeth

.-¿Y Londres no está en Inglaterra?- Se acerco un joven de cabellos revueltos y cafés a los muchachos que platicaban en la plaza.

.-¡¡Toño!! A ti te estaba buscando-

.-¿Ah sí¿Para qué?-

.-Te quedaste con mi disco de Dimmu Borgi. Regrésalo- Un estruendo retumbo en lugar haciendo temblar el suelo, la electricidad del rayo pasó por debajo de sus pies haciéndoles sentir miles de descargas- eso fue extraño.-

.-A ver ¿qué les parece si nos quitamos de los árboles? No vaya a ser que nos toque uno y hasta ahí llegamos. – Dijo Lizeth comenzando a caminar.

Fueron quizás menos de 5 segundos lo que duro todo, cinco potentes rayos los alcanzaron a todos aventándolos y haciéndolos caer, no hubo ruido solo la débil luz azulada que desprendían. Tras el impacto no quedo rastro del hecho, solo los acalambrados muchachos que se levantaron y miraron unos a otros sin comprender nada.

.-¿Todos estamos bien?- Pregunto intranquilo Jazz

.-Al menos estamos completos- Jonnhy se levanto mirando alrededor –Pareciera que nadie se dio cuenta-

.-al menos a mi solo me duele la espalda, es horrible caer así- Alejandra se apoyo de Jonnhy para poder ponerse de pie.

.-¿Qué hacen ustedes tirados? Es la moda o ¿qué?- Preguntó una muy molesta Elisa al ver a sus "amigos" tirados en piso con tremenda tormenta eléctrica.

.-¡oh! Elisa, si no piensas decir algo inteligente mejor calla- Respondió enfadada Lizeth- Les dije que nos quitáramos de los árboles, pero no. Como siempre hacen lo que se les da la gana-

.-¿Y tú no te quedaste con nosotros?- Solto en ironía Toño, haciendo gala de sus más preciados comportamientos de cinismo.

O.O

Si bien Albus Dumbledore era el mago más poderoso del mundo mágico, no había podido terminar de resolver tan extraño misterio. Cansado después de haber interrogado a Alastor se dirigió a su despacho detrás de la horrible gárgola... con pesar se dirigió a la estantería 5 en el piso superior y accedió a una habitación donde se mostraba una base de mármol negro sosteniendo sobre sí un enorme libro con miles de hojas. abierto, marcando en el día actual los jóvenes próximos a acceder al colegio el siguiente año, y cinco nombres fueron puestos en ese instante.

Sorprendido miro los detalles descritos: muchachos de 15 y 16 años, eso no vendría a ser posible, eran demasiado grandes para ingresar... Pero el lugar de procedencia se le hizo conocido, tan conocido. ¡Claro! Esa muchacha, entonces podría ser que los rayos... La cabeza del director comenzó a carburar las ideas y procesarlas tan rápido que en menos de 5 minutos ya pedía por la chimenea a cinco personas, aurores, integrantes de la Orden que no tardaron en atender el llamado de su superior.

.-Esto es sumamente importante y de urgencia- comenzó en cuanto el último auror atravesó la gárgola.

.-Albus, no sé si todos estén de acuerdo con migo pero no estamos en condiciones para una misión. ¡Casi matamos a una niña!- Soltó histérica la mujer de cabellos castaños, los demás asintieron con la cabeza en acuerdo.

.-Lo sé, pero creo saber como hacerla despertar- y sus ojos brillaron, algo peligroso había aparecido en esa gran mente.

.-¿Qué cosa, Director?- Un hombre alto, moreno y calvo, con un pendiente en la oreja derecha pregunto de pie cerca de la puerta.

.-Paciencia Kinglyes. Cinco nuevos nombres han aparecido en el libro- Todos le miraron sorprendidos- Si, es normal- Aclaró antes de que Remus interrumpiera- Pero ellos tienes 15 y 16 años, ellos YA deberían estar aquí-

.-¿Pero por qué hasta ahora?- Los cabellos morados y alborotados de la joven se movieron al ritmo que se levantaba de su silla ondeando en el aire –Eso no es normal-

.-Tonks, tranquila- Reprendió el hombre de ojos miel mirando al anciano que se mantenía erguido cerca del ave Fénix- Albus ¿hay alguna razón para ésto?-

.-Puede que la haya. Alastor reconoció 5 rayos salir de esa niña...-

.-Salió un potente y luego se separo en 5- corrigió el ex-auror mientras su ojos giraba frenéticamente.

.-Bueno, eso. El hecho es que estos muchachos vienen del mismo lugar que ella... Y si hubiesen sido magos de nacimiento...

.-Tendrían que haber ingresado en la escuela de allá... y no tendrían porque estar aquí- Terminó el morenazo calvo.

.-Exacto, si mis cálculos son correctos, ella cedió su magia para proteger a aquellos que considera importantes, y si están aquí...

n.n

Severus Snape se despertó en la cama de la enfermería aturdido y desorientado, dudaba de que aún se encontrará soñando ya que le dolían sus extremidades terriblemente. Se levantó con tranquilidad y noto una de sus manos vendadas, los recuerdo acudieron presurosos a su mente y pronto vió, como si se tratará de una película muggle, como el mismo había dejado que escapara con tal de no lastimarla; cuando ella salió estaba seguro que se desmayó y posiblemente cayera sobre los pedazos de ventana.

Sacudió su cabeza alejando la imagen de la joven totalmente asustada y aterrada que le miraba con los ojos llorosos. Se encaminó a donde ella descansara horas antes y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarsela en la misma cama durmiendo plácidamente. Se tranquilizo pensando que había cambiado de opinión y se había quedado.

Poppy hizo acto de presencia en la estancia notando al profesor mirando con una media sonrisa tranquila a la muchacha.

.-Severus, tenemos que hablar-

.-¿podrías esperar un momento por favor?-

.-Es ahora, y es urgente.

.-Esta bien¿qué sucede?-

-Cuando intentó escapar, varios aurores la atacaron- La enfermera notó como Severus se tensaba al escuchar eso,

.-¿Qué me intentas decir?- su mano tembló y se posó en la frente de la muchacha

.-Es posible que no sobreviva. Si, sus signos vitales están bien, es como si solo durmiera, pero su magia está a punto de desaparecer- La señora permitió que el hombre procesara sus palabras y se preparó para cualquier incoveniente que pudiera suceder, más sin embargo nada paso.

.-¿Albus ya sabe de esto?-

.-Si, está haciendo todo lo posible por salvarla-

.-De acuerdo, ella se pondrá bien, yo lo sé-

.-No albergues las esperanzas. Ahora, vuelve a la cama. Aún estás débil- Y con eso lo ayudó a volverse a tumbar en la cama y lo dejo dormir. Un sueño intranquilo pero era dormir ¿no?.

n.n

.-Buenas tardes señora, se encuentra su hija- un hombre se encontraba parado justo en el linde de la puerta. No sabía quien era y se preocupo al saber que mandaban por su hija

.-¿Quién es usted? Y ¿qué quiere con mi hija?-

.-¿Es esta la residencia de Lia Alejandra Piedra Ballesteros?-

.-Si ¿quién es usted?-

.-Estuvismos dando una promoción en su escuela y ella salió acreedora a tomar unos cursos de ciencias aplicadas de la física cuantica- El hombre suspiro tranquilo cuando la mujer le miró confundido y le permitió pasar.

Mentras aquella señora delgada, de cabello castaño rojizo caminaba dirigiéndolo hacia la sala, el hombre aprovecho para lanzar varios hechizos sobre ella, sobre el perro y otros tantos a los familiares. Para cuando Lia bajo sus padres estaban esperandola con varias maletas hechas, su hermana la miraba con tristeza y comprensión.

.-Lamento que te vayas, hermana. Pero de seguro esa escuela es mucho mejor!!- Exclamó medio alegre la chica.

.-¿Quién es usted?- Lia sacudió sus cabellos medio esponjados y miro al extraño

.-¿Eres amiga de Pilar Segovia?-

.-Es mi compañera de clases ¿Qué hay con ella?-

.-Nada- Y con un desmaius se hizo de la chica para desaparecerla con un traslador que sacó de su bolsillo- Regresará dentro de un año aproximadamente, para las fechas de Julio. Con su permiso. Hasta luego- Y desapareció junto con las pertenencias de la joven.

v.v

Lia se despertó en una extraña habitación, las paredes eran de piedras grandes, como si fueran de la Edad Media... observo detalladamente las antorchas, eran simples palos ¿por qué estaría allí? Dio media vuelta y con mucha cautela se dirigió a un rincón donde la luz si apenas llegaba, una figura se movió.

.-¿Quién anda ahí?- Pregunto deteniendose

.-Mi nombre es Toño Valenzuela, tengo 16 años y curso el tercer semestre de computación. Tú ¿quien eres?-

.-¿Eres tu Toño¡Por Dios¿Sabes que hacemos aquí?- La muchacha corrió al encuentro de su amigo.

.-¿Alejandra?- Una voz sonó desde el otro extremo, una voz dolorida y con una gran pesar.

.-Lizeth- Susurró viendo a su compañera tirada en el piso con rictus de dolor- ¿Qué te sucedió?- Corrió a auxiliarla

.-Creo que caí de sentonzazo- Liz se incorporó ayudada de su compañera- ¿Sabes dónde estamos?-

.-Eso le preguntaba a Toño- Señalo hacia el joven que se encontraba en cuclillas- Este lugar me da miedo-

.-Deja, lo peor es que afuera no se escucha nada-

.-¿Cómo sabes?-

.-¿Estoy en la puerta? Digo, por si no se dieron cuenta...-

.-Claro que no escuchas nada si éstas están armando tremendo jaleo- Una voz fría sonó desde la parte más alejada del lugar en el que se hallaban asustando a las dos mujeres- A juzgar por la formación de las piedras, el acomode, el desgaste y la humedad del ambiente, les puedo asegurar que nos encontramos en una especie de mazmorra o celda. Llámenla como quieran.

.-Jonnhy- suspiró Ale con gran alivio- ¡¿En qué pensabas¿sabes el tremendo susto que me haz pegado?- Exclamó indignada.

.-No es mi culpa que estés pensando en cosas feas-

-¡No estoy pensando en cosas feas! Está uno aquí sentado..-

.-Parado- Interrumpió Toño.

.-Bueno... parado de los más nervioso y llegas tu con tu voz de relatador de cuentos de terror y nos asustas!!- Terminó Ale respirando con mucha dificultad.

.-Perdone por asustarla, señorita...-

.-Bueno, bueno, ya. ¿Solo con lo de las piedras supiste lo de las mazmorras?- Cuestionó Lizeth mirando al muchacho acusadoramente- ¡Si es una bromita tuya te aseguro que voy a dejar a Pily viuda!-

.-No hacen falta las amenazas. Si miras el techo- Señalo- te darías cuenta que algunas vigas están vencidas en ciertas partes y otras más dobladas por el peso, si fuera un techo normal, están solo estarían desgastadas, pero no.

.-Ahora sé por que Pily está con él- Susurró Ale a Toño una vez que se hubo calmado.

.-Unas mazmorras... ¿pero de d¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!-

Liz no terminó su pregunta ya que algo cayó desde el techo casi aplastándola en el camino, aquello se movía como por reflejo, los cuatro se acercaron a observarlo

.-¿Por qué no avisan que voy a caer de trancaso? Vieja loca... ¿Dónde estoy?- Aquello que era alguien, levantó el rostro y se quedó mirando detenidamente el rostro de Lizeth que era el que tenía más próximo- ¿Qué me ves¿Tengo monos en la cara¿Hormigas acaso¿pájaros? En serio ¿Qué me ves?-

.-Estaba intentando ver si tenías cara de ángel- dio despreocupada incorporándose y caminando hacia la puerta

.-¿ángel?- La miró aún tirado en el suelo de la extraña estancia.

.-Sí, solo ellos caen del cielo- Empujo la puerta- Está cerrada a cal y canto-

.-¿Ya intentaste jalarla?- Jonnhy se cruzó de brazos y se recargo en una pared.

.-¿Sabías que eres un pesado?- Le miró con reproche

.-Pily me lo ha dicho varias veces...-

.-Y sigue contigo- Dijo entre dientes Toño antes de levantarse y jalar la puerta, esta cedió con mucha facilidad.

.-¿Quién se quejaba?- Jonnhy se adelanto a todos y salió del lugar... para toparse con más piedras- Genial... por donde seguirermos, por al derecha. Por la izquierda. O escalamos –señalo el techo.

.-No somos changos- se quejo Alejandra

.-Pero algunos vuelan- y miró reprobatoriamente al que había caído desde arriba

.-¡Ey! Si alguien me hubiera avisado que caería desde dos metros de altura puede que me hubiera quejado-

.-Puede, Jazz. Pero no lo hiciste...- Reviró los ojos sigió mirando las piedras.- Derecha- Finalmente se puso a caminar

.-¿Porqué habremos de ir por allí?- Se quejó Ale de nuevo

.-Por que la corriente de aire viende de esa dirección ¿Qué nunca fueron niños exploradores?-

.-Yo sí- se defendió Liz saliendo de la oscuridad- pero no creo que nos sirva una brujula natural sin sol-

.-...- El joven de lentes siguió caminando ignorando el último comentario. Iba tan concetrado que choco contra unos niños que estaban ahí- ¡¿Y se puede saber que hacen estorbando en medio del pasillo?!- Semi gritó con enojo al par de jovenes.

.-Lo-lo sentimos Profesor Snape- Y salieron despavoridos

.-¿Snape?- Dijeron todos al unisonio

.-No sé, pero si lo seguimos puede que salgamos de aquí- Y hecharon a correr como posesos siguiendo a los niños

.-¡HEY¡Ustedes¡Esperenos¿dónde estamos¡Qué alguien nos ayude¡Nos persiguen unos mountros¡TORITOOOOO!- Todos se detuveron.

.-¿Torito¿Qué pinta torito aquí, Lizeth?- Se quejó Jazz.

.-Es que todos gritaban algo con desespere... fue inevitable... Sigamos caminando.-

Los jovenes caminaron y caminaron, y siguieron caminando por horas hasta que 5 minutos después se encontraban en un vestíbulo donde miles de jovenes (chamacos y chamacas) les miraban muy raro y dos adultos y un anciano les miraban dos confundidos y otro con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

.-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts- Dijo el más anciano

.-Bienvenido a mi sueño, ahora vuele en una escoba y deme caramelos de limón- Rápidamene Toño se adelantó y extendió una mano

.-¿Por qué ha de ser tu sueño y no el mió?- Demando Alejandra con los brazos en jarra

.-Porque yo lo pensé primero y tu haces lo que yo quiero- La miró sonriendo

.-Eres uno... ¡aaah! Te voy a acusar con Pily- de pronto una ventana se abró y entró una muchacha rubia montada en una escoba con una pelota roja en la mano.

.-¿Un caramelo?- Ofreció aquel hombre de larga barba canosa

.-Madre Santa- Susurró incrédulo- Y ahora me va adecir que Pily esta aquí esperándonos con una enorme sonrisa de "Sorpresa, los he sorprendido"...- le miró con astío

.-No es precisamente lo que hay que decir sobre Pily, es s...-

.-¡Ah no! No me invente cosas, que la Chimpachole esta en algún lado de Europa y es imposible que en- miró su reloj- en 2 horas hayamos atravesado medio mundo- reclamó indignada Liz mirando con reproche al anciano

.-¿Chica-que?- Dijeron los adultos.

.-No se me hagan. Ahora ¿dónde está la cámara de Cámara Esconida para que nos podamos ir?- También se idigno Toño. Luego ls muchachos comenzaron a armar escándalo ocasionando que la mayoría de los presentes les miraran de una manera muy singular, como si estuvieran locos. El único que se mantuvo tranquilo fue Jazz, que miraba todo desde un rincón apartado.

A pesar de su carácter travieso y desenfadado, aquello no encajaba en nada. Miles de personas vistiendo túnicas extrañas, con símbolos y escudos bordados en encima, los adultos de igual manera vestían, solo que sin bordados y lucían sombreros puntiagudos. De echo, eso parecía una escuela como cualquiera a excepción de sus uniformes. Dio un giro de 180° y le pareció ver una mujer vestida de blanco. A menos que los fantasmas existieran, eso era una enfermera. Con sigilo le siguió hasta una puerta, la vió entrar y con silencio el también entró. Se situó en un lugar apartado y observó. Camas repartidas en las paredes, algunas con las típicas pantallas de hospital, otras desocupadas... se acercó a la más cercana y se atrevió a mirar.

Dentro se hayaba reposando una muchacha de cabello castaño que le pareció muy familiar, demasiado familiar para su gusto. ¿No sé supone que ella estaba del otro lado del mundo estudiando no sabía que cosas¿Por qué estaba postrada en una cama de hospital con la tez palida y varias heridas en la cara¿Heridas? Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y con sumo cuidado acarició las marcas. Si, eran cicatrices. Alguien había latimada a su amiga... Y nadie la lastimaba sin llevarse el doble de daño... Apretó los puños enfurecido y miró alrededor buscando alguna evidencia y no había alguna...

.-¿Jazz?- Se escuchó una voz cerca de él.

.-¿Lia?- Se giró y observo a la castaña de ojos marrones mirarle con interrogante

.-¿Qué sucede? Te vi caminar hasta aquí sin avisarnos ¿Viste algo que te interesó en este extraño lugar?- Por toda respuesta, el joven se aparto para dejarle el campo de visión a Lia que se asusto mucho y lanzó un grito.

.-¡Calla!- le tapo la boca con suavidad- Se supone que no deberíamos de estar aquí. Algo le hicieron a la Chimpota.-

.-¿Pero quién?. ¿No sé supone estuvira en Londres?- dijo una más calmada Ale

.-¿Hay alguien ahí?.- Se escuchó una voz profunda desde el otro lado de la enfermería.

.-Yo conosco esa voz- Dijo la castaña casi sin aliento- yo la conosco- y comenzó a retroceder lentamiente hacia la puerta llevandose consigo a Jazz del brazo- lentamente hacia a tras- susurraba- muy lentamente, no hagas ruido.-

.-¿Por qué?-

.-Ese hombre es malo-

.-¿Quién es malo Señorita?-

.-Profesor Kingleys- tratamudeo Lia minetras temblaba y se aferraba al brazo de Jazz quien solo se limitaba a mirar al hombre de ropajes negros y una mano vendada- ¿que-que agrable sorpresa no cree? Pero nosotros ya nos ibamos... si, ya nos ibamos- y con prisa dio media vuelta y salió despavorida del lugar seguida por Jazz

.-¿Le conoces?-

.-Es el laboratorista sustituto. Se traía algo contra Chimpon-

.-¿Y por eso es malo? No porque tenga un carácter de la... significa que sea malo, en realidad, la mayoría de los maestros de la escuela tiene un carácter pésimo y ... Lia... ¿Lia?- se detuvo y miro a todos lados pero simplemente la muchacha no aparecía- ¡Alejandra!- Gritó.

.-¡Tu sigue!. ¡Da el grito y que el pueblos se levante en armas!. ¡Libres debemos ser! Nooo ¡Suelteme!. ¡Alejese de mi!. ¡Jamás obtendrá una palabra de mi!. ¡Morire con mi secreto!. ¡QUE VIVA LA LIBERTAD DE NUESTRO PUEBLO!-

.-Aguanta Lia- Y Jazz salió corriendo asustado por lo que aquel hombre con ese extraño palito de madera en la mano podía hacer, quizás nada. Pero ¿y si llevaba algun tipo de somnifero en una botella?. ¿Algún alucinogeno? Tenía que darse prisa.

Los tres muchachos seguían discutiendo sus libertades y las de Chimpachole que no entendían que hacia ahí y que tenía que ver un palito pintado de negro en todo.

.-¡Tienen a Lia!- llego patinanado Jazz y gritando a pleno pulmón- ¡pide se libere al pueblo y luchemos!- Se levantó del piso y con un puño en el corazón miro al cielo- No revelará el secreto-

Los cuatro jovenes extranjeros hicieron lo mismo mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

.-Que valor- Susurró Lizeth con tristeza- que valor de mujer-

.-¿Cuál secreto?- se escuchó murmurar en el lugar, los miles de cotillas que se encontraban murmuraron y murmuraron...

.-Tenemos que rescatarla de allí. ¡Misión rescate!. ¡Murokuro al rescate!- Gritó Toño comenzando a correr en dirección a Jazz.

.-¡Si!. ¡No nos rendiremos sin dar la batalla!. ¡Esto es la guerra!-

.-También tienen a la Chimpota- susurró Jazz mirando, ahora, el piso con pena infinita.

.-¡ah por ellos!. ¡Hay que liberar a nuestra gente!. ¡Vivan los niños heroes que de heroes no tiene nada!- y los cuatro corrieron en dirección a la enfermería, que no sabían que era eso.

En el camino se toparon a Lia pataleando con todas sus ganas en contra de un hombre vestido de negro que trataba por todos los medios cargarla, pero simplemente entre tanta zarta de golpes que lanzaba la muchacha era imposible, a lo mucho, sujetarla.

.-Jamás revelaré el secreto. ¡Jamás! Nunca le diré donde se localiza el cuartel general de mi señor- y con eso tiró un punta pie directo a la espinilla de su agresor y salió huyendo despavorida para el lado contrario que sus compañeros de tal manera que chocaron a mitad del pasillo.

.-Lia ¿estás bien?- Jonnhy la mira de hito a hito revisandola.

.-Si, pero el tipo de atrás me quiere hacer algo. Te dije que el profesor Kingleys no era de fiar. Bueno, Chimpon lo dijo, pero no es tiempo para ello ¡CORRAN!-

Los, ahora, 5 jovenes corrieron de vuelta al vestibulo donde los tres adultos les miraban con una incógnita pintada en la cara, gritaron algunas incoherencas antes de que cada uno se fuera por algun lado del castillo, subiendo o bajando escaleras, o saliendo del edificio. Pocos segundos después, un muy agitado Severus Snape hacia acto de presencia por donde los jovenes hubieran aparecido.

.-Albus. ¿Cuántos jovenes más ha corrompido el Lord Oscuro?-

.-¿Por qué?-

.-La castaña delgada gritó algo del cuartel general del Lord antes de golpearme- Jadeó recuperando aire, aún se encontraba débil por las heridas inflijidas por la muchacha que se encontraba inconciente en la enfermería.

.-No puede seguir así. Encuéntrenlos a todos y llévenlos a mi despacho. Severus, regresa a la enfermería, no puedes correr-

.-¡Lia!- escuchó el grito de alguien en la esquina del pasillo

.-Toño. Creí haberme perdido-

.-Tranquila, esta cosa es enorme y un laberinto. Descubrí un lugar donde las escaleras se mueven solas, fue horrible- tembló recordando a los miles de muchachos mirándole desde las escaleras que giraban y se reacomodaban solas sin detenerse.

.-No lograron sacarme nada-

.-¿sobre?-

.-Sobre la localización del cuartel general. Antes muerta que traidora-

.-pensé que sencilla-

.-¡Oh! Callate- le propinó un coscorrón antes de recargarse en la pared.

.-Pero y si nos quedamos aquí y luego nos encuetra y nos hace hablar. Yo no quiero hablar. Y luego Mokuro aparece y los destasa y blua, se desangra todito- hace un además de estar muerto

.-Mokuro no existe, Toño-

.-¿Cómo sabes?-

.-Es una caricatura-

.-¡¿enserio?!. ¿Me lo juras? Creo que he vivido engañado toda mi vida-

.-Aún así, no me importa si ese viejo amargado, traumado por no llegar a ser químico, nos encuentre no pienso revelar el secreto-

.-¿Cuál secreto?-

.-El lugar donde se localiza la Baticueva- dijo con orgullo- No traicionare a Batman-

.-Eso es una serie de televisión...-

Detrás de la pared, un hombre de tez morena y calvo escuchaba la conversación con mucha tranquilidad... así que ahora le llamaban Batman...

**29/05/06 10:59**

**Se, miren la fecha XD más de un año perdido (porque lo tenía perdido) Cuando lo escribí, recuerdo, me morí de la risa, ahora ya no tiene sentido, veamos que sigue n.n **

Devil Lady Hitokiri

**Miembro del Clan Riddle **

**Orgullosa miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas **

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana **


End file.
